<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I never wanted you to have to deal with this by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017810">I never wanted you to have to deal with this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Addiction, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand, Past Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK Strand was always going to have to deal with his drug addiction it was never something he was going to be able to just get over and forget about.<br/>But it was something he had hoped his kids would never have to deal with.<br/>But when one really bad day turns into almost a month of really bad days Tk's kids might just have to learn about their fathers addictions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder &amp; TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Mpreg [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this before episode 8 aired so anything after episode seven didn't happen in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK Has had to deal with his drug addiction for a long time now. It was never something that he had found easy but over time he had found that his family and friends and the life he had created helped make everything easier for him.</p><p>See Tk tried his first drugs when he was only fifteen and he had found out, by accident, that the reason his mum had left him was that she had suspected he was gay. That had sent him on a downward spiral and Tk ended up trying his first drug at a party and from there the one drug became two and then it got to the point where he couldn't go one day without taking something. </p><p>Tk ended up overdosing when he was seventeen.<br/>His dad tried to help Tk on his own after that not wanting to cause his son any more unwanted stress or humiliation, Owen knew that if Tk's friends ever found out that he would never hear the end of it.<br/>And for a while that worked, Owen was able to help Tk through withdrawal and help him stay away from drugs. </p><p>But only a couple months later Tk meets the first boy he really liked and although he had known he was gay for a couple of years now he hadn't quite come to terms with it.<br/>Tk started using again behind his dad's back and eventually overdosed again just shy of his nineteenth birthday after that Owen knew that his son needed more help than he could give him and he signed his son into a rehab clinic.<br/>Which seemed to work really well for Tk and he was able to get sober.</p><p>After that Tk relapsed three times but it never got very bad and he was able to get sober afterwards.</p><p>When Tk got into the fire academy and he met Alex things started to get better for Tk and he started to find it a little easier to stay sober. </p><p>When Tk found out that Alex had been cheating on him for more than half of their relationship Tk was sent on a downward spiral and ended up relapsing and overdosing.</p><p>After that he and Owen moved to Austin Texas and Tk meet Carlos.<br/>While for a while things between him and Carlos were weird and a bit strained. But eventually, things got really good for them.</p><p>when Tk found out his dad had cancer he tried harder than he ever did to stay sober, wanting to be there as much as he could for his dad and also not wanting to put any extra stress on his dad, but when it looked like weeks of chemo weren't helping as much as the doctors would have hoped, Tk lost all willpower and ended up relapsing.<br/>This time however it wasn't Owen that helped him through it, it was Carlos.<br/>Carlos caught him trying to buy drugs off a dealer one night when they were on patrol and had offered to help his not boyfriend into getting sober.</p><p>After that Carlos and Tk made their relationship Official.<br/>While things weren't smooth sailing from there, Tk having w moments when he almost relapsed but he didn't when he remembered everything that was waiting for him. </p><p>Carlos proposed after two years of dating. Tk obviously said yes but the two decided they weren't in any rush and that there were going to slowly start planning the wedding.</p><p>Over the years Owen continued to have Chemo and eventually, he ended up having surgery. When Tk and Carlos got engaged Owen had been in remission for almost six months.</p><p>Owen was extremely happy for his son and the man who he had come to care for like a son.</p><p>The rest of the team were also really happy for the youngest member of their team.</p><p>They ended up getting married almost two years after they got engaged. </p><p>Married life was definitely harder than Tk expected it to be but he was more than willing to go through all the ups and downs of married life.<br/>Almost a year into their when the two of them had a huge fight and Tk ended up almost relapsing.</p><p>Tk had headed to his dad's house with a bag of pills crying, and his dad was more than happy to take TK in and help him stay sober for as long as his son needed.</p><p>the fight had only lasted a couple of days and when Carlos found out that Tk had almost relapsed he had quickly made up with his husband feeling terrible for being the reason TK went through that.</p><p>Of course, that wasn't the first or last fight Tk and Carlos would have it was definitely one of the worst fights they had ever had.</p><p>Just two weeks shy of his 30th birthday TK found out some shocking news. He was pregnant. </p><p>The pregnancy wasn't planned but that didn't stop Tk and Carlos from being happy about it. </p><p>Tk was a bit upset that he would have to take a step back at the firehouse but he knows that it would be worth it in the end when he had a little baby in his arms. </p><p>TK's pregnancy wasn't the easiest, but when he had his beautiful baby girl in his arms TK didn't care about all the struggles he had through the pregnancy.</p><p> With all the complications from his pregnancy, Tk and Carlos weren't in any rush to have another baby. They didn't end up having another baby for four years.</p><p> TK's second pregnancy was a lot easier than his first and at the end, they had an amazing baby boy. <br/>After they had kids life for TK and Carlos changed drastically and to a certain extent, Tk found it easier to stay sober. he wouldn't lie and say that there wasn’t a few times where he was really close to taking a pill and there was more than a few times when he had wished he could just have some form of pill or alcohol, but knowing that he had kids at home waiting for him helped him a lot.<br/> Knowing that there were three people waiting for him that needed him really helped in those moments. </p><p>Now at 44 TK had been sober for almost sixteen years and he was extremely proud of himself.</p><p> His kids didn't know about his drug addiction. <br/>With their daughter being fourteen both TK and Carlos knew that they would have to tell her soon but they were still hoping to be able to wait a few years before they had that conversation. </p><p>But as they were soon to find out waiting to tell their kids wasn’t something that was in the cards for the two of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the first chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.<br/>I have read through and tried to correct all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any please let me know so I can change them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK's bad week started out with him losing a kid when he went out for a call.<br/>And it only got worse from there.</p><p>TK and Carlos end up having a huge fight that leaves Carlos sleeping on the couch and TK feeling horrible for snapping at his husband.</p><p>"I'm sorry about last night," TK said as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist as Carlos was making their kids breakfast. "I had a pretty crap day and I took it out of you when I shouldn't have."</p><p>"You shouldn't have." Carlos agreed before turning around and facing TK. "But I forgive you anyway."</p><p>"What did I do to deserve you?" TK asked as he leaned up to kiss his husband. </p><p>"I don't know," Carlos smirked looking down at TK. "Now I should probably carry on cooking breakfast before our monsters come down for food."</p><p>"That you should." TK agreed to moving away from Carlos.</p><p>While things started to look up for the next few day’s things quickly went south. TK had bad call after bad call for days and it was starting to take its toll on him.<br/>Both Carlos and Owen could see how much TK was going through and both of them were worried to tell him the news Owen got at the beginning of the week.</p><p>TK was strong they both knew that how could he not be with everything that he had been through, but they were both worried that this might be just a bit too much for TK right now.</p><p>Tk quickly worked out that his husband and farther were hiding something from him but he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt for a while and see if one of them would come to him and tell him what was going on.</p><p>"We can't keep this form him," Carlos told Owen as the two of them eat lunch at Carlos and TK's house almost a week and a half after Owen has found out the news. "You kept it from him last time and it almost didn't end well."</p><p>"You said that he was struggling right now and telling him right now might now help," Owen argued back not wanting to do anything to hurt his son.</p><p>"And it would be worse if he found out we had been keeping this from him then if we just told him now." Carlos pointed out neither of them having heard the sound of the front door opening and shutting. "We need to tell Tyler."</p><p>"Need to tell me what?" TK asked from where he was stood at the door frame.</p><p>"Babe, I thought you had work this afternoon," Carlos said really shocked that his husband was home.</p><p>"I thought I would come home and have lunch with my husband on his day off, don't try and change the subject what do you need to tell me?" TK asked again starting to get a little annoyed.</p><p>"It's nothing son," Owen said not quite ready to tell his son what's happening.</p><p>"No the two of you meet up in the middle of the day to talk about something I don't know. Tell me what’s going on." TK said now extremely annoyed at them.</p><p>"Tell him," Carlos told his father in law.</p><p>"I had one of my routine post-chemo, surgery tests and it turns out that some of my cancer has come back," Owen said slowly finding it extremely hard to say this out loud again.</p><p>"Your cancers back?" TK asked no having expected that to come out of his father's mouth.</p><p>"Yeah, it is," Owen confirmed.</p><p>"How long have you known?"</p><p>"I found our last Monday."</p><p>"How long have you known?" TK turned to look at his husband.</p><p>"I told him on Monday and it's my fault that he didn't tell you, I made him promise to let me be the one," Owen said before Carlos could say anything, not wanting to be the cause of trouble in his son's marriage.</p><p>"You two have known for almost two weeks and didn't tell me that my dad had cancer again," TK said extremely hurt. "I'm not that weak that you telling me this is going to make me have a breakdown and relapse."</p><p>"We know, but you've been having a tough week and a half and we thought we would just wait a bit for everything to get better," Carlos explained knowing that TK was really mad at him and that he would probably be sleeping on the couch for at least a couple of days.</p><p>"I'm a fire-fighter who's married to a cop things are always going to be hard but that doesn't mean you should hide things like this from me. Not again."</p><p>"Your right, I should have told you." Owen agreed as he stood up and walked over to his son. "I should have trusted that you could handle this.”</p><p>“Yeah you should have.” Tk agreed his anger and annoyance not quit gone yet. “What are the doctors planning on doing?”</p><p>Tk, Owen and Carlos spent the next half an hour talking about Owen’s diagnoses until Tk had to head back to work.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you I really did.” Carlos told Tk as soon as the two of them had some free time that evening. “But your dad begged me not to and I felt like I had to listen to him, He’s my farther-in-law Tyler.”</p><p>“I know you were just doing what my dad asked but.” Tk started not quite sure how he was feeling right now. “I just wish the two of you trusted me.”</p><p>“We do trust you Tyler of course we do.” Carlos walked over to his husband. “We just thought we would wait for things to settle down, we didn’t want to cause you too much stress.”</p><p>“No you and dad were afraid I was going to start using again. Neither of you trust that I can stay sober when everything goes to shit but you’re forgetting that I’ve been sober for sixteen years.” TK pointed out.</p><p>“I know you’ve been sober for sixteen years and I’m so proud of you for that, and yeah maybe sometimes were worried about you staying sober but I don’t think that little of you, but I didn’t think about you relapsing when I didn’t tell you. I know it needed to come from your dad.” Carlos said really needing his husband to understand what he was saying.</p><p>“I know that you were just doing what dad wanted but I am a little mad that you kept it from me. I just need a little time okay.” Tk asked already knowing that Carlos was going to agree and give him the time he needed.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll sleep in the guest room.” Carlos told him willing to do what he needed to help his husband through all this.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that.” Tk told him not wanting to kick Carlos out of his own room.</p><p>“I know I don’t have to but you said you needed time so I’m going to give you time.” Carlos pulled Tk in for a hug. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you to.” Tk replied as he hugged Carlos quickly before he pulled away. “I’m not mad I’m really not.”</p><p>“You just need time.” Carlos finished with a small smile. “I get that when mum was ill I just needed time I get it.”</p><p>“Thank you for being so understanding.” </p><p>“Of course.” Carlos gave Tk a quick kiss before going to get the stiff he would need that night and walking out of their room and down the hall to their guest bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please just let me know so I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos slept in the guest room for three nights before Tk had fully gotten over him and Owen keeping something from him.</p><p>But while things being okay at home made Tk’s bad two weeks seem like they were coming to an end, that didn’t seem to be the case, Tk’s bad two weeks turned into a bad three weeks when a call ended up with a man holding a gun to Carlos’ head and Tk terrified that he was going to lose his husband.</p><p>“I’m fine Tyler.” Carlos assured Tk after he had gotten checked up by a medic. “Nothing happened, I’m fine.” Carlos pulled TK in for a hug knowing his husband needed the comfort.</p><p>“He could have killed you.” TK said as he buried his head into Carlos’ shoulder. “I’m not ready to lose you.”</p><p>“You’re not going to lose me.” Carlos promised before the two of them descended into silence. “You’re not going to lose me.” Carlos repeated a couple minutes later.</p><p>“I was terrified.” Tk admitted as he pulled away from Carlos. “I was so scared.”</p><p>“I am fine, you are not going to lose me anytime soon okay I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Carlos promised.</p><p>Tk stood back and had a good look at Carlos making sure that nothing was wrong with his husband. “You look fine.” Tk mumbled after a minute.</p><p>“That’s because I am fine.” </p><p>“I know I just need to make sure.” Tk explained before Carlos had to go and write a statement about what had happened that evening.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>The second day of Tk’s third bad week in a row started when he got a call from Ronin’s school telling him that his son had gotten into a fight at school and Tk was forced to take the rest of the day of work to go and get him.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re getting into fights.” Tk commented as the two of them got in car, the walk from the school having been in silence.</p><p>“He was being horrible dad.” Ronin argued back not quit seeing how what he did was bad.</p><p>“I don’t care you don’t hit people just because they were being bad.” Tk argued not about to let him ten year old son go around thinking it’s okay to hit people. “If you were older and you hit him you would be going to jail right now not just suspended from school for a couple days.”</p><p>“But I’m not older dad I’m ten.” Ronin pointed out.</p><p>“I don’t care, you don’t hit people, I don’t care what they say or do don’t hit people.” Tk was starting to get a little annoyed now that his son just didn’t seem to be getting what he was saying. </p><p>“What If they hit me first?” Ronin asked thinking he had got his dad on that one.</p><p>“Don’t hit them back unless it’s to protect yourself. If you’re at school and someone hits you, you go and tell the teacher and let them sort it out.” Tk said already having prepared to have to answer that question. “If you just tell the teacher you wouldn’t have gotten into trouble and you wouldn’t be grounded right now.”</p><p>“I’m grounded?” Ronin asked shocked.</p><p>“Of course you’re grounded. I need to talk to your papa to decide how long but your defiantly grounded.” </p><p>“Do have to tell papa?” Ronin asked already knowing how Carlos was going to react to this.</p><p>“He already knows.” Tk told him with a small smirk. “I called him to see if he could come and pick you up but he couldn’t so I had to.”</p><p>“Are you even going to ask me what he said?” Ronin asked not quite ready to stop this argument.</p><p>“What did he say to you?” Tk asked knowing it would probably be better if he knew the whole story before talking to Carlos later.</p><p>“He called a girl in my class a bitch.” Ronin said hoping that he wouldn’t get told of for saying that word.</p><p>“For starters don’t swear and secondly it was sweet of you to stick up for that girl but that doesn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t have hit the boy.” Tk said holding back a smile, kind of happy that his son had done this for such a sweet reason but still mad at his son for starting a fight.</p><p>Ronin just huffed knowing that he had lost this argument.</p><p>*********</p><p>“You hit someone.” Carlos said to Ronin when he got home from work that evening.</p><p>“He was being horrible to a girl in my class.” Ronin tried to argue back. </p><p>“I don’t care you hit someone.” Carlos pulled his jacket off before sitting down opposite his son at the kitchen table. “You don’t hit people.”</p><p>“Dad already said all this.” Ronin mumbled thinking Carlos couldn’t hear him. </p><p>“I don’t care if your dad already said all this I’m going to say it all again.” Carlos leaned back in his chair as Tk walked into the kitchen. “I thought I thought you that hitting was bad and that you shouldn’t do hit people.”</p><p>“He called a girl a bitch.” Ronin argued back forgetting to stop before he said Bitch.</p><p>“Don’t swear.” Carlos said struggling to stay calm. “And it doesn’t matter what he said you should have just gone to a teacher that’s what there here for.”</p><p>Ronin just sat there staring at the table not sure what he was supposed to say right now.</p><p>“What do I do for a living?” Carlos asked his son.</p><p>“You’re a police officer.” Ronin said not looking up at his farther.</p><p>“What do I do as a police officer?” Carlos asked.</p><p>“You arrest people who break the law.” 	</p><p>“Assault is against the law, if you’re an adult hitting people is assault.” Carlos informed him before adding. “As an adult you can spend time in jail for assault and it won’t matter to a judge why you hit someone. You don’t hit people because there being mean.”</p><p>“Your papa’s right.” Tk said knowing it was time to step in. “I get it you wanted to protect this girl, there’s been time’s I’ve wanted to hit someone to protect you papa, but you can’t go through with it.”</p><p>“Did you ever hit any of those people?” Ronin asked hoping that if Tk had it would give him an upper hand. </p><p>“No.” Tk lied knowing it wasn’t time to get into that. “I wanted to but I didn’t because I knew I could go to jail for it.”</p><p>“Look, we get why you did it but you shouldn’t hit people and you’re going to have to be grounded.” Carlos started. “And there is nothing you can do or say to stop that.”</p><p>“Fine.” Ronin said knowing he had lost this fight.</p><p>********</p><p>“I can’t believe our son is going around hitting people.” Carlos said as he and Tk got into bed that night.</p><p>“Can we not talk about this?” Tk asked just needing to get into bed and forget about everything that was happening right now. “I just need to shut my brain off.”</p><p>“Okay.” Carlos agreed knowing that they didn’t really need to talk about this right now. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>The week continued with a two days full of bad calls and a loss of a family on one call that hit Tk surprisingly hard.</p><p>“I know we can’t save everyone but this one just seems different.” Tk said to Dr Grey at his once a month therapy session.</p><p>“How so.” Dr Grey asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I guess seeing a family die together like that just hit home.” Tk shrugged, he may have been going to these sessions for the good part of twenty years but he still struggled sometimes when it came to talking about his feelings. “The mum was already dead when we got their and the dad was so heart broken.”</p><p>“It made you think about what would happen if you lost your family.” Dr Grey guessed already pretty sure he know what was coming.</p><p>“Yeah, the poor guy was stuck in a car as his whole family died and then he just wasn’t able to keep fighting anymore.” Tk said struggling to say what he had to. “My dad’s cancers back and Carlos is a police officer, I could lose them and I’m terrified I might.”</p><p>“I know that the prospect of losing the people you love is hard but you still have time with them now and believe that the best possible thing to do is make the most of the time you do have with them.” Dr Grey said.</p><p>“I don’t know what I would do if I lost either of them let alone my kids.” </p><p>“I think it’s best not to dwell on this.” </p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about it though, no matter how hard I try I can’t stop.”</p><p>“Your family are all currently at home and safe, I think the best thing for you to do right now is to think about that.”</p><p>“I’ll try.” Tk agreed before adding. “It’s just hard.</p><p>“I know it is.” Dr Grey agreed.</p><p>**********</p><p>“Be careful at work.” Tk said to Carlos the next day.</p><p>“I’m always carful.” Carlos replied as he pulled Tk in for a quick hug.</p><p>“Be extra careful for me please?” Tk asked.</p><p>“I will be extra careful.” Carlos promised knowing how hard Tk’s last few days at work have been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed one thing from the first two chapters as I realised I did my maths wrong and that Tk had been sober for longer then I put. The story will now say that he's been sober for sixteen years not fourteen years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tk’s third bad week actually ended up on a good note with some surprising but still happy news. </p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Tk said to himself shocked as he looked down at the pregnancy stick in his hand.</p><p>Tk and Carlos had decided after Ronin that they didn’t want any more kids but that didn’t stop Tk from being a little happy at the thought of having another baby.</p><p>Standing up Tk hid the pregnancy stick in the back pocket of his jeans before walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen where he knew his husband was.</p><p>“What time is Ronin supposed to be home?” Tk asked as he walked up to Carlos. </p><p>“He said he would be home by 8.” Carlos told him. “And Reagan won’t be home till seven.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tk nodded as he worked up the courage to tell his husband. “I have something I need to tell you.”</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Carlos asked a little worried.</p><p>“Yeah it’s nothing bad I promised.” Tk said as he pulled the pregnancy stick out of his back pocket. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“You’re pregnant?” Carlos asked shocked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tk said smiling. “And I know we didn’t plan this but I’m really happy about it.”</p><p>“I’m happy about it to Tyler.” Carlos smiled as he pulled Tk in for a hug. “How could I not be happy about this?”</p><p>Tk’s smile grew as he leaned up to kiss his husband. “Were having another baby.”</p><p>*********</p><p>“It’s too soon to tell anyone.” Tk told Carlos as the two of the got dressed that that day.</p><p>“I know.” Carlos nodded. “I remember your last two pregnancy’s, were not going to tell anyone until you’re in your second trimester.”</p><p>“Yes.” Tk agreed as he kissed Carlos. “That was an amazing way to celebrate this news.”</p><p>“Yes it was.” </p><p>***********</p><p>“Can we talk?” Tk asked Judd as he walked into his office the next day at work.</p><p>“Of course.” Judd said as he gestured to the chair across from here at his desk. “What’s up Tk?”</p><p>“I need next Monday morning off for a doctor’s appointment.” Tk said as he sat down.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Judd asked worried about the person he saw as a little brother.</p><p>“Yeah just a check-up nothing to worry about.” Tk assured him. “I should be in by one.”</p><p>“Of course you can have the morning off for a doctor’s appointment.” Judd told him before adding. “You would tell me if something’s wrong right?”</p><p>“Yeah of course I would.” TK nodded.</p><p>**********<br/>“Wow.” Tk said as they heard the baby’s heartbeat, still amazed by it even though it was his third kid.<br/>“Yeah wow.” Carlos agreed also amazed by the sound.</p><p>“Everything looks fine.” The doctor informed them with a small smile. “Would you like any pictures?”</p><p>“Yeah can we have three please?” Tk asked knowing that his dad would want a copy when they told him about the baby.</p><p>“Of course I’ll be right back.” The doctor said before she left the room to get and get the print outs.</p><p>Tk just smiled at the picture on the ultrasound machine. “I can’t believe that’s out baby.”</p><p>“Neither can I.” Carlos agreed just as happy as his husband.</p><p>**********</p><p>“Everything’s good.” Tk told himself as he looked down at the sonogram picture.</p><p>“Everything’s fine.” Carlos agreed knowing that Tk was worried he would have some of the same complications he did in his last two pregnancy’s. “The baby is fine.”</p><p>“I know I just had to say it out loud.” Tk told Carlos as the two of them got into their car. “8 weeks is further through then I thought I was.”</p><p>“How far along did you think you were?” Carlos asked as he started the car.</p><p>“About four weeks. I was four weeks when I found out I was pregnant with both Reagan and Ronin.” </p><p>“Does it really matter?” Carlos asked softly.</p><p>“No not really. I was just a little shocked.” Tk shrugged. “Can you please drop me straight at work I told Judd I would be there ten minutes ago?” </p><p>“Of course.” Carlos nodded before starting the drive to the fire station.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Can I please go to a friend’s house tomorrow?” Ronin asked his dad’s as the family eat dinner.</p><p>“You’re grounded so no.” Tk said without even looking over at his son.</p><p>“Please dad, all my friends are going to be there.” Ronin asked again not ready to give up.</p><p>“No you hit someone at school and now you’re grounded and that means you can’t go round to your friend’s house.” Tk repeated looking over at his son. </p><p>“Papa please.” Ronin asked looking over at Carlos.</p><p>“No and don’t do that. Your dad already said no so the answer is no.” Carlos told him. “And if I had it my way you would be grounded for even longer then you are so there’s no point trying to get me to be on your side with this.” </p><p>“Can we please talk about something else?” Reagan asked not wanting to have to listen while her brother and dad’s argued.</p><p>“Yes of course.” Tk nodded also wanting to stop this before it became a big argument. “How was school today you two?”<br/>**********<br/>“I need to talk to Judd.” Tk sighed as he and Carlos got into bed that night.</p><p>“Why do you need to talk to Judd?” Carlos asked a little confused to while Tk was bring this up as they were going to bed.</p><p>“To tell him about the pregnancy and let him know that I have to take a step back for a while.” Tk reminded him in a voice that clearly said how did you not get that.</p><p>“Okay, what’s the big deal with that?” Carlos asked knowing that if Tk was bring this up right now then it was really important to him.</p><p>“I don’t feel like its right to tell anyone yet.” Tk shrugged.</p><p>“You had to with the last two pregnancies.” Carlos pointed out still not quit getting it.</p><p>“Yeah but with the last two pregnancies I had to tell my dad, this time I have to tell Judd and it just feels different.” Tk wasn’t sure why he felt like this he just did.</p><p>“You have to tell him. You can’t be going on some of the calls right now.” Carlos pointed out.</p><p>“I know, and I will tomorrow as soon as I get the chance.” TK promised as Carlos pulled him into his side. “I just feel like I have to tell my dad first.”</p><p>“Then tell your dad first.” Carlos told him knowing how important it was to Tk that his dad was the first person to find out when they had both Reagan and Ronin. “You’re going with him to his chemo tomorrow so tell him then.”</p><p>“You don’t mind not being their when I tell him?” Tk asked.</p><p>“No I still have my parents to tell so you can go and tell him yourself.” Carlos promised not really minding as long as Tk was doing what he needed to right now.</p><p>“Thanks.” Tk smiled up at his husband before looking back down.</p><p>“I still can’t believe were having another baby.” Carlos said as TK placed his head on his chest. </p><p>“Neither can I.” Tk smiled so happy about how their life was right now. “Another kid who doesn’t do what we say and won’t listen.”</p><p>“Another baby with sweet chubby cheeks and the cutest smile.” Carlos shot back with a small laugh.</p><p>“Another kid who just wants to test our patience.” Tk shot back a hundred percent joking.</p><p>“A baby who we will get to hear laugh for the first time and well get to see crawl and walk for the first time.” </p><p>“I’m so excited.” TK smiled as he leaned his head up to kiss Carlos.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Dad.” Tk said as he seat opposite Owen in the Chemo room.</p><p>“What’s up?” Owen asked knowing that the only time Tk sounded like that was when he needed to talk about something really important. </p><p>Tk smiled as he said. “I’m pregnant.” </p><p>“That’s amazing Tk.” Owen said with a hug smiled wishing he could go over and hug his son. “I didn’t know you and Carlos wanted another baby.”</p><p>“We weren’t planning on having another kid.” Tk confirmed. “But were really happy about this.”</p><p>“Then this is amazing and I’m so happy for you.” Owen smiled so happy for his son and son-in-law.</p><p>“Yeah it is amazing.” Tk agreed as he reached into his pocket. “We went to the doctors on Monday and we got you a copy.” Tk handed of the sonogram to his dad.</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll put it with the rest of the sonograms.” Owen smiled as he took it off Tk. “How far along are you?”</p><p>“Eight weeks.” Tk sat back down in his chair before adding. “I wanted to tell you before I told Judd. And I really need to tell Judd today.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have been sad if you told him first. He’s your boss you need to tell him.”</p><p>“I know I just wanted you to be the first to know.” TK shrugged. “Telling my boss was so much easier when it was you.”</p><p>“Judd loves you like a little brother and he’s just going to be happy for you.” Owen pointed out already knowing how Judd was going to react to this.</p><p>“I know I just didn’t really want to tell anyone yet.”</p><p>“It’s going to be fine Tk.” Owen promised before the two of them went into silence.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Tk never got the change to tell Judd about his pregnancy as pretty much as soon as he walked into the station a call came in and he was forced to go on the call.<br/>Tk thought it would be fine and the call didn’t sound too dangerous. He was sure it would be safe.<br/>But Tk was wrong the call was anything but safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I Could find but I might have missed some and if I have please just let me know so I can fix it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday the 25th May at 1:37.<br/>That was when Carlos got the call that was going to change his life and the lives of his family forever. </p><p>As soon as Carlos was able to end the call he walked out of the house and got straight into his car driving to the hospital so happy that today was his day off.</p><p>“Call Owen.” Carlos said into the speaker in his car. </p><p>“Hey Carlos.” Owen said happily when he answered the phone.</p><p>“Owen.” Owen was quick to pick up the panic in Carlos’ voice straight away. “What’s going on?” Owen asked his son-in-law.</p><p>“Tk got into an accident at work, he’s in the hospital.” Carlos said as he pulled into the hospital car park. “I’m at the hospital.”</p><p>“Okay I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Owen said knowing that Carlos wants to get off the phone and go and find out what’s going on with Tk. “Keep me informed till I get there.”</p><p>“Of course.” Carlos promised before hanging up his phone and getting out of the car.</p><p>As soon as Carlos had looked the car he was running throw the car park and into the hospital. “My husband’s here.” Carlos said a little breathless to the nurse behind the desk. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>“What’s his name?” The nurse asked looking up from her computer.</p><p>“Tyler Reyes-Strand.” Carlos said trying to stay as calm as possible knowing getting worked up right now wasn’t going to help him find out what happened to TK. </p><p>“He’s still in surgery.” The nurse said after looking on her computer for a couple minutes. “I will get a doctor to come out and tell you what’s going on as soon as they can.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Carlos sighed a little bit of stress leaving him knowing that Tk was still alive. </p><p>“Just go and wait in the waiting room, just over there.” The nurse said gesturing to the door next to the reception desk.</p><p>Carlos just nodded before walking into the waiting room and sitting down on the nearest chair. </p><p>Carlos said in the waiting room with his head in his hands for about twenty minutes until Owen arrived at the hospital.</p><p>“How is he?” Owen asked as soon as he reached his son-in-law.</p><p>“He’s still in surgery.” Carlos started as he stood up. “The nurse said a doctor will be out to tell us something as soon as they can.”</p><p>“Okay.” Owen nodded before the two of them sat down next to each other in silence. </p><p>Owen and Carlos were sat there for about five minutes before Owen realised that Carlos was crying.</p><p>“Hey.” Owen placed his hand on Carlos’ shoulder. “He’s going to be okay.” Owen said desperately trying to convince both himself and Carlos. “He’s going to be okay.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Carlos said as he lifted his head up, tears in his eyes. “I’m not even sure what happened.”</p><p>“He’s survived a lot, he’s going to survive this.” Owen promised. “He’s going to be fine.”</p><p>“He’s going to be fine.” Carlos repeated trying to get himself to believe that Tk was really going to be okay.  “The kids.” Carlos said after a minute. “I have to pick them up from school.”</p><p>“I will talk to Michelle and ask her to pick them up.” Owen told Carlos knowing that the last thing he needed right now was to also be worrying about his kids. </p><p>“She won’t mind?” Carlos asked not wanting someone else to have to go out of their way to get his kids.</p><p>“Yeah she’ll be more than happy to see them two.” Owen promised as he stood up. “I’ll be back in a minute.”<br/>Carlos just watched his farther-in-law walk out of the waiting room hoping that they found out what’s going on with Tk soon otherwise he was going to go crazy with worry,</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>It was another half an hour before they got any news on Tk.</p><p>“Tyler Reyes-Stands family.” The Doctor said as she walked into the waiting room.</p><p>“Yeah.” Carlos said standing up. “How is he?”</p><p>“He’s still in surgery.” The doctor started. “But we were able to stop all the internal bleeding and he should be out in the next hour.” </p><p>“Internal bleeding.” Carlos said shocked before the realization hit him. “He was pregnant.”</p><p>“We did everything we could to try and save the baby but there was a lot of blood loss and sadly we weren’t able to save it.” The doctor told Carlos in a calming voice and a sad look on his face. “Your husband has a broken leg, a few broken ribs and some pretty bad bruising but other than that he’s doing well and I’ll be out as soon as we have more news.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you.” Owen said knowing from the look on Carlos’ face that he wasn’t up to talking right now. “Let’s go and sit down.” Owen led Carlos over to a chair once the doctor had left.</p><p>“We only found out he was pregnant last Friday. We hadn’t even been trying for a baby.” Carlos muttered as he looked up at Owen. “But we were so happy about it, and I already loved the baby so much.”</p><p>“I know.” Owen said not sure what else he was supposed to say in this situation. </p><p>“Tk was so happy.” Carlos sighed trying to hold back tears. “He was so happy.”</p><p>“I know he was.” Owen said thinking back to just that morning when Tk had told him the news. </p><p>“He’s going to be so heartbroken when he finds out.” Carlos said as a tear finally slipped out and down his cheeks.</p><p>“He is.” Owen nodded knowing it wouldn’t do any good to lie to Carlos right now. “But after a little while the two of you will be able to move past this.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go to the toilet.” Carlos said as he stood up just needing some alone time right now.</p><p>**********</p><p>Carlos spent about ten minutes in the toilet before he came back out to Owen. “Can I borrow your phone mine died?” Carlos asked as he sat down.</p><p>“Of course.” Owen handed Carlos his phone already having a pretty good guess as to who Carlos was going to call. </p><p>“Thanks.” Carlos said as he stood up before walking out of the waiting room and outside to make the call. “Hey Michelle.” </p><p>“Carlos.” Michelle said in her oddly calming voice that’s always helped Carlos through tough times in his life. </p><p>“How are the kids?” Carlos asked really needing to know that the rest of his family was okay right now.</p><p>“There fine. They were a little confused when I picked them up but there having a good time.” Michelle told him a sad smile on her face. “I’ve been showing them embarrassing pictures of their grandpa.” </p><p>“I bet there loving that.” Carlos said with a small laugh. “I’ll try and get them as soon as I can.” Carlos promised.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about getting them. I am good to look after them tonight and drop them off in the morning.” Michelle told him.</p><p>“I can’t ask that off you.” Carlos said not wanting to impose on a friend.</p><p>“They are my grandkids and you’re not asking, I’m offering. I am happy to look after them until you know Tk’s going to be fine.” </p><p>“Thank you so much.” Carlos said knowing that he probably wouldn’t be able to leave Tk alone until he knew his husband was okay.  “For all of this.”</p><p>“Of course Carlos.” </p><p>“I have to go I don’t want to miss the doctor coming out or anything.” Carlos told her feeling a little bad for ending the call so quick.</p><p>“Of course tell Owen to let me know when you next get news?” Michelle asked.</p><p>“Of course. I’ll talk to you later.” Carlos said before hanging up the call and moving over to lean against the wall. </p><p>Carlos stood leaning against the wall trying to keep the tears at bay for about ten minutes before he knew he needed to go in and wait to find out what happened to Tk.</p><p>When Carlos walked into the waiting room he was greeted by all of Tk’s team and despite himself he smiled a little glad that Tk had so many people who care about him. “Any news?” He asked Owen as he sat down next to him.</p><p>“Nothing yet but I don’t think we’re going to have wait that much longer.” Owen said hopeful not knowing how much longer he could sit here not knowing what was going on with his son.</p><p>“Yeah hopefully.” Carlos nodded before looking down at the floor.</p><p>“Hello.” The doctor said as she walked over to the family only ten minutes later. </p><p>“How is he?” Carlos asked straight away as he stood up.</p><p>“He’s out of surgery.” She started with a small person. “No complications and he should hopefully wake up in the next couple of hours.”</p><p>“Can I go see him?” Carlos asked needing to see that his husband was okay with his own eyes.</p><p>“Of course, just two at a time and only family for now.” The doctor told them.</p><p>“We’ll be out here cap.” Judd said as he clapped Owen on the shoulder.<br/>Judd still called Owen cap even though he was the captain now.<br/>“Let us know how he is when you can.”</p><p>Owen just needed before he and Carlos followed the doctor out of the waiting room and down the halls to Tk’s room.</p><p>Seeing Tk asleep in a hospital bed never got easier for Owen or Carlos and walking into the room seeing the person they both care about so much with cuts and bruises all over him was extremely hard for them both. </p><p>Carlos quickly made his way over to the side of Tk’s bed sitting down in a chair and grabbing his husband’s hand. “You scared the life out of me.” Carlos muttered as he brought Tk’s hand up to his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comment.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s going to be okay.” Owen pointed out as he sat down on the other side of Tk. “The doctor said there was no complications during the surgery and that he should make a full recovery.”</p><p>“I know I’m just worried.” Carlos sighed as he leaned on the side of the bed. “When he wakes up and I have to tell him what happened. It will break him.”</p><p>“Yeah but you’re going to be there to help him through it, and he’s going to be there to help you through it.” Owen pointed out trying to be as comforting as possible. “Let’s not worry about that until he wakes up though.”</p><p>Carlos just sighed not sure if he would be able to stop thinking about this.</p><p>Owen and Carlos sat next to Tk in mostly silence for about two more hours before Tk woke up.</p><p>“What Happened?” Tk asked groggily as he woke up.</p><p>“You got hurt on a call.” Owen told his son as he leaned forward in his chair. “Almost a whole wall fell on you.”</p><p>“Really?” Tk asked struggling to remember what happened.</p><p>“Yeah.” Carlos nodded. “Scared the crap out of all of us.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Tk said as he looked over at his husband. </p><p>“No need to be sorry.” Carlos told him not wanting Tk to feel like he was at fault for all of this. “Were just glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“You have a broken leg and some cuts and bruises but other than that you got pretty lucky.” Owen told him smiling probably for the first time since this all happened.</p><p>Tk smiled before realisation washed over him and he asked. “The baby?”</p><p>“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Owen said as he stood up knowing that this probably wasn’t the best place for him to be right now.</p><p>“Carlos what happened to the baby?” Tk asked as he looked over at his husband hoping with everything he had that what he was worried happened didn’t. </p><p>“You had some bad crush injuries and they couldn’t save it.” Carlos explained making sure he didn’t drag it out.</p><p>“I lost the baby.” Tk cried before Carlos pulled him into a hug knowing his husband needed the comfort. </p><p>Carlos and Tk sat like that for a while. Carlos just letting Tk get all the tears out of his system, crying himself to sleep.</p><p>Once Carlos was sure Tk was asleep he slowly walked out of the hospital room and down to the waiting room to let everyone know what was going on. </p><p>“How is he?” Owen asked as Carlos walked into the room.</p><p>“Asleep.” Carlos sighed thinking about TK. “He’s so upset of course he is, doesn’t seem to be in much pain but I don’t know, he mostly just cried.”</p><p>Owen just nodded having expected TK to react much like that. “I’ll come and keep you company while you wait for him to wake up.” He said as he stood up. </p><p>“You can go home now Judd.” Carlos said looking over at his friend who liked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. “I spoke to the doctor and she said none family members won’t be allowed in until the earliest this time tomorrow. I’ll let you know when you can see him.”</p><p>“Tell me if anything happens.” Judd told Carlos as he stood up clearly worried about the man he saw as his little brother.</p><p>“Of course.” Carlos nodded watching Judd walk out of the waiting room. </p><p>Carlos and Owen headed back to Tk’s room ready to wait for whatever was to come when he woke up.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>When Tk woke up he was extremely calm and to say it didn’t make Carlos and Owen a little worried would be annoyed.</p><p>It wasn’t until a nurse came in to give Tk more medication that they got any reaction out of Tk at all.</p><p>“I don’t want it.” TK told the nurse.</p><p>“It will help with the pain and it will help with the healing.” The nurse informed Tk knowing the medication would help him a lot.</p><p>“I don’t care I don’t want it.” Tk shook his head not willing to take the chance with the medication.</p><p>The nurse just nodded knowing she couldn’t give him the medication if he didn’t want it before walking out of Tk’s hospital room.</p><p>“The medicine’s going to help Tyler.” Carlos pointed out not wanting his husband to be in pain.</p><p>“Yeah but it’s going to help in all the wrong ways.” Tk told him feeling like crap as the pain started to come back in his leg. “I don’t trust myself.”</p><p>“I trust you.” Carlos told him before adding. “And I would be here to help you.”</p><p>“Carlos I’m not risking it.” Tk told him not willing to budge any time soon. </p><p>“I just don’t want to see you in pain.” Carlos said as he leaned forward taking on of Tk’s hand in his.</p><p>“I know but I don’t trust that it would just be for the pain right now.” Tk explained squeezing Carlos’ had. </p><p>“Then you don’t take the pills, but it the pain gets really bad you have to tell me.” Carlos told him.</p><p>“I will.” Tk nodded.</p><p>“The doctors said you can have more visitors today, I can go and get them if you want?” Carlos told Tk knowing he really needed to go and tell the kids what had happened to Tk.</p><p>“I would love to see them.” Tk smiled for the first time since he woke up in the hospital.</p><p>“Then I will go and get them once there out of school.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Tk said confusing Carlos a bit. “For everything you’ve been doing.”</p><p>“Of course. I would do anything for you.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Carlos sighed worriedly as he waited in the car outside the school for his kids. Knowing when they got into the car he would have to tell them what happened.</p><p>“Hey.” Ronin said happily as he got into the car. </p><p>“Hey, how was your day?” Carlos asked his kids as Reagan also got into the car. </p><p>“What’s going on? Why did we have to stay with Grandma last night?” Reagan asked getting straight to the subject.</p><p>Carlos sighed having hoped he could get them to talk about something else for a bit. “There was an accident at work yesterday.” Carlos started as he turned around to face both of them. “Your dad got hurt.”</p><p>“It he okay?” Ronin asked his good mood vanishing as he worried about his dad.</p><p>“He’s fine, a broken leg but that’s it.” Carlos nodded smiling a little to try and make them feel better. “He’s going to have to stay in the hospital a couple days but he’s fine.”</p><p>“Can we see him?” Reagan asked wanting to see that her dad was okay with her own eyes.</p><p>“I was going to take you to see him now.” Carlos said as he turned back round and started the car.</p><p>When they got to the hospital car park Carlos parked the car and turned around to look at his kids. “Before we go and see him I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Reagan asked her worry all coming back.</p><p>“Your dad has a few bruises and cuts on his face.” Carlos started wanting them to be prepared to see TK. “And he’s in quite a bit of pain so we have to be extra nice to him okay.”</p><p>When booth the kids nodded the three of them got out of the car and made their way into the hospital and to Tk’s room. </p><p>“Hey.” Carlos said quietly as he opened the door to the room. “You have two people here to see you.”</p><p>Tk smiled threw the pain as his kids walked into the room. “Hey you too.” </p><p>“Hey dad.” Reagan said as she walked over to sit down next to him. </p><p>“Hey dad.” Ronin repeated as he sat down next to his sister. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’ve been better but I’m okay.” Tk nodded trying to make sure they don’t see how much pain he’s in. “How was your day at school?”</p><p>“It was school, dad how do you think in was?” Ronin replied his normal reply when he’s asked what school.</p><p>“How about yours?” Tk asked looking over at his daughter.</p><p>“It was good.” Reagan smiled as unlike her brother she actually liked school. “But nothing different happened it was just a normal day at school.”</p><p>Tk just laughed a little. “So neither of you are going to tell me what you’ve gotten up to?”</p><p>“Grandma showed use baby pictures of Granddad.” Ronin said with a smirk. “And baby pictures of you.”</p><p>“Did she now.” Tk laughed again. “What kind of pictures?”</p><p>“Baby pictures.” Ronin shrugged not sure how else to explain it. </p><p>“We also got to see some of your Wedding pictures.” Reagan smiled.</p><p>“You did.” Carlos smiled thinking back to the day.</p><p>“It looked beautiful.” Reagan told them. “Especially since you two planned it.”</p><p>“Hey.” Tk said faking annoyance in his voice. </p><p>“You dad didn’t even pick any of the decorations.” Carlos informed them.</p><p>“You didn’t either.” Tk shot back his pain momentarily forgotten.</p><p>“Who decorated it then?” Reagan asked a little confused.</p><p>“Your grandma’s planned it.” Carlos informed them with a small smile. “IT was easier that way.”</p><p>The kids stayed and talk with Tk for about an hour before Carlos could see his husband was in more pain and decided it was time for the kids to go home. </p><p>“I will go and call granddad to come and pick you two up.” Carlos said as he stood up.</p><p>“I don’t want to go home?” Ronin told Carlos not ready to leave his dad yet.</p><p>“Your dad needs his rest, you can come back tomorrow after school.” Carlos told them knowing Tk needed the space right now.</p><p>“Fine.” Ronin said crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>Carlos just nodded before walking out of the room to make the call.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Thank you for looking after them.” Tk said as his dad was getting ready to leave with the kids. </p><p>“Of course.” Owen said before turning around to look at the kids. “Why don’t you two go and wait in the car I want to have a quick chat with your dads.”</p><p>“Sure.” Reagan said as she took the keys from Owen.</p><p>“You’re in pain.” Owen said as he turned around to look at his son.</p><p>“I can’t take the pills dad.” Tk sighed having hoped his dad wouldn’t have picked up on how much pain he was in.</p><p>“Why not, this wouldn’t be you relapsing it would be helping yourself.” Owen pointed out. “You’re not going to lose your sixteen years.”</p><p>“I can’t dad. I wouldn’t be taking them to stop the pain, not right now.” Tk said as one of his hands went to lay on his stomach.</p><p>“You can’t be in pain if you want your leg to heal properly.” Owen pointed out.</p><p>“Dad I can’t take the medicine I really can’t. I don’t trust that I would be able to stop.” Tk told him feeling helpless.</p><p>“You would have me and your dad we would be here to help you.” Carlos said as he moved closer to Tk.</p><p>“Please don’t push this.” Tk said trying to stop himself from crying. “I can’t deal with this.”</p><p>“I’ll leave it for now.” Owen promised. “But not for good.”</p><p>Tk just nodded glad that the conversation was over for now. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow dad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.</p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.<br/>I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.<br/>I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.<br/>so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tk had to stay in the hospital for a week before he was allowed to go home. </p><p>“You okay?” Carlos asked for the hundredth time as he helped Tk lay down on their bed.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Tk said even though he was in a lot of pain. </p><p>“You look like you’re in a lot of pain.” Carlos pointed out felling horrible for not being able to help his husband.</p><p>“That’s because I am but I can handle it.” Tk said trying not to get annoyed at his husband who was only trying to help.</p><p>“Please just take some of the pills?” Carlos asked not sure how long he could watch his husband in pain. “There non opioids, you can take them to help with the pain.”</p><p>“Carlos I can’t, I really can’t. Please just leave it.” Tk begged not able to deal with this and the pain.</p><p>“Okay I will for now, I just hate to see you in so much pain.” Carlos explained as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I hate seeing you in pain like this.”</p><p>“And I love you for that, so much.” Tk leaned over to kiss Carlos lightly. “But with what happened to the baby I’m worried I won’t be able to stop if I start.” </p><p>“I know.” Carlos pulled Tk into his side lightly trying not to help hurt him. “I know you’re worried about that but I have faith that you can.”</p><p>“I don’t have faith in myself right now and if I’m going to take the pills I need faith in myself.” </p><p>Carlos just nodded extremely sad that his husband had so little faith in himself and wishing that he could do even something to help him in any way possible. “I’m here when you do.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Go Carlos I will be fine.” Tk said as Carlos tried to come up with a reason as to why he can’t go back to work. “You need to go back to work and I am more than capable of looking after myself.”</p><p>“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Carlos asked for what Tk is sure is the hundredth time.</p><p>“Yes Carlos I’m going to be fine. Now go before you’re late on your day back.” Tk pushed him the best he could from his seat on the sofa. “Get out.”</p><p>“Love you.” Carlos kissed Tk before slowly walking out of the living room. “See you this evening.”</p><p>“Love you to.” Tk shouted back with a laugh.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“How was your first day back?” Tk asked when Carlos and the kids got back that afternoon.</p><p>“It was good.” Carlos said as he walked over to his husband. “Missed you though.” Carlos leaned down and kissed Tk.</p><p>“Missed you three two. Been weird not having someone here all the time.” Tk said as the kids came into the living room to sit with him. “How was school?”</p><p>“It was school dad.” Ronin sighed with a smile. “It was boring and I had to do lots of work.”</p><p>“But did you learn something new?” Carlos asked as he walked back into the living room with a can of Coke. </p><p>“I did maths and English Papa it was just boring.” Ronin explained as if it was obvious. </p><p>“How about you Reagan?” Tk asked looking over at his daughter. “How war your day?”</p><p>“It was good. I was invited to a party this weekend, can I go?” Reagan asked looking between her two dads. </p><p>“Depends, well need to know where it is and when, who’s going to be there.” TK pointed out.</p><p>“Okay I’ll find that all out tomorrow.” Reagan nodded shocked that she had forgotten to ask all of this already. “How was your day dad?”</p><p>“It was fine. A bit boring.” Tk looked over at Ronin with a smirk. “There wasn’t much I could do but it was okay.”</p><p>“Well you start physical therapy tomorrow so you won’t be so bored.” Carlos pointed out. “You two go upstairs and get your homework done.” </p><p>The kids both groaned before doing as they were told.</p><p>“Do you think you will be able to do physical therapy in the amount of pain you’re in?” Carlos asked.</p><p>“I’m going to try.” Tk sighed as he moved around trying to lessen the pain. “I don’t really have a choice.”</p><p>“You do.” Carlos pointed out as he passed Tk a pillow trying to help him.</p><p>“No I don’t so I’m going to try.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Tk you need to take the pills.” Owen told Tk after he had to take a break only five minutes into his physical therapy. “You need to do your physical therapy if you want to be able to use your leg properly and you can’t do your physical therapy if you’re in this much pain.”</p><p>“Dad please.” Tk said as he leaned forward trying not to cry from the pain. “I can’t.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have access to the pills. Carlos and I would keep them and we would only give them to you when you need to take them.”</p><p>“I’m not worried about taking to many now, I’m worried about not being able to stop.” Tk explained as he looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes. “I’m worried I won’t be able to stop.”</p><p>“You would have me and Carlos to help you. You wouldn’t have access to more than one dose.” Owen pointed out.</p><p>“Dad.” Tk leaned forward again as more pain shot through his leg. </p><p>“Tk what happened wasn’t your fault.” Owen placed a hand on Tk’s shoulder finally getting some of what was going on. </p><p>“How?” Tk looked up a tear slipping down his face. “I knew I was pregnant yet I still went in. I still but myself in danger and I lost the baby.”</p><p>“Yeah you probably shouldn’t have gone in but you were trying to help someone.” Owen moved closer to his son pulling him into a side hug knowing he needed this right now. “You didn’t know you were going to get hurt. It wasn’t your fault and you don’t have to punish yourself.”</p><p>“It was my fault though dad. I was supposed to keep it safe, that was my job and I failed.” </p><p>“You other job was to help the people in that building and you did that, the women get out safe and sound, she is at home with her family.” Owen informed him hoping that it would help.</p><p>“She is?” Tk asked not having had the courage to ask what had happened to the family.</p><p>“Yeah. That was you.” Owen pulled away a little to look Tk in the eyes. “I know how much your hurting, inside and out, but we can help you with one. Let us help you.”</p><p>“You think I could do this?” Tk asked.</p><p>“Yeah I do.” Owen nodded as he reached into his pocket. “Carlos gave them to me this morning in case I could convince you to take them.” He explained at the weird look Tk gave him. </p><p>“You’re sure?” Tk asked as Owen got two pills out of the bottle.</p><p>“You are so strong Tk I know you can.” Owen nodded as he handed them to his son. “A couple weeks and then you stop it’s that simple, the pain will go away and in a couple months you can go back to work with little leg problems.” </p><p>“Okay.” Tk nodded as he grabbed the bottle of water off the side and took the pills. </p><p>“Does Carlo know you fell this way about the baby?” Owen asked pretty sure he already knew the answer.</p><p>“No, we haven’t talked about it since the hospital.” Tk told him. </p><p>“You two need to talk about it.” Owen pointed out. </p><p>“I know I just don’t know how.” </p><p>“You two just need to sit down one night without the kids and talk. You can’t keep it all bottled up.” </p><p>“I know we can’t dad but I haven’t been ready and Carlos hasn’t brought it up since he told me.” Tk sighed a small part of him having hoped Carlos would bring it up.</p><p>“I think it’s hurting him more then he’s letting on, I think he’s trying to be there for you.” Owen explained having seen the devastated looked on Carlos’ face when they were told. “But you need to be the one to bring it up.”</p><p>“I will.” Tk promised Owen. “I will.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“We need to talk.” Tk said to Carlos as his husband came to bed that night. </p><p>“About what?” Carlos asked.</p><p>“The baby, what happened and my medication.” </p><p>“The baby.” Carlos repeated in a pained voice. “What about the baby?”</p><p>“We lost it.” Tk pointed out. “We thought we were going to have another baby and now were not and it’s all my fault.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Carlos told him sternly as he moved to sit down next to Tk. “losing the baby is not your fault.”</p><p>“So you don’t blame me?” Tk asked having been a little scared that Carlos had blamed him and that’s why he wasn’t talking about it.</p><p>“Of course I don’t blame you Tyler. Why would you think that?” Carlos asked pacing a hand on Tk’s good leg.</p><p>“Because we haven’t talked about it, I thought maybe you blamed me.” Tk explained.</p><p>“I don’t blame you. I just didn’t think you were up to talking about it.” Carlos told him.</p><p>“I’m not but I think we need to talk about it.”</p><p>“We probably do need to talk about it.” Carlos agreed. “What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“I balm myself.” Tk started felling the tears gathering in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have gone into that building.”</p><p>“You didn’t know it was going to happen, you didn’t know you were going to get hurt.”</p><p>“My dad said the exact same thing.” Tk laughed a little.”</p><p>“You talked to your dad about this?” Carlos asked.</p><p>“Yeah when he convinced me to take my meds we talked about it. Pointed out that we needed to talk. I don’t really know what to say.” Tk admitted.</p><p>“We lost the baby but we can get past all this.” Carlos promised. </p><p>“How are we supposed to get past this?” Tk asked. “We lost our baby.”</p><p>“I know and I’ll never forget the baby but we can move past it. We don’t have to forget we just get to keep going with the two kids we do have.” Carlos explained trying to be as comforting as he could be.</p><p>“I was really looking forward to having a baby.” Tk admitted.</p><p>“So was I.” Carlos agreed. “And if when your better we decided to have a baby we can or we could just keep it the four of us.”</p><p>“I don’t know it feels a little like we would be replacing something we never really had.” Tk tried to explain not sure exactly how he was feeling right now.</p><p>“We wouldn’t be replacing the baby, we wouldn’t be.” Carlos promised. “But we can wait until your better to even talk about all this.”</p><p>“Yeah for now let’s just focus on the two kids we do have for now.” </p><p>“Yeah our two amazing yet annoying kids.” Carlos laughed as he leaned in to kiss Tk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted can you please let me know so I can fix them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next month and a bit went by really quickly in the Reyes-Strand household and before they knew it, it was time for the kids to go on their summer holidays and the family to go on their annual family holiday.</p><p>“Are you sure you feel up for it?” Carlos asked Tk always worrying about his husband.</p><p>“Carlos stop worrying, I was cleared by the doctor and I want to go.” Tk placed a hand on Carlo’s shoulder. “I really want to go on this holiday.” </p><p>“Okay if you say you up for it then okay.” Carlos nodded hoping Tk knew his limits.</p><p>“The kids love our family holidays and I’m not going to ruin it for them.” Tk laid back in the bed before adding. “And I love our family holiday. And I need this, I need to be able to forget what happened even if it’s just for a couple weeks.”</p><p>“I love it two, our holidays.” Carlos nodded always loving it when he got to spend some uninterrupted time with his family. “And if you need some time to forget then were going on a family holiday.”</p><p>“Good because I spend a lot of time planning them.” Tk laughed.</p><p>“And you do an amazing job planning them.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay to go dad?” Reagan asked her dad for the tenth time as they drove to the airport.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Tk promised looking back at Reagan. “It barley hurts anymore and I’m almost off my crutches.” </p><p>“Okay.” Reagan asked not looking like she believed him.</p><p>“I promise princess I’m fine.” Tk said using the nickname that hadn’t been used since Reagan fell over at cut her chin open when she was ten. “I will be fine.” </p><p>“We wouldn’t be going on this holiday if your dad and I weren’t sure he could handle it.” Carlos told them needing them to stop worrying so they could have fun on this holiday,</p><p>“Okay.” Reagan nodded looking more like she believed them then she did a minute ago. </p><p>“And I promise I will tell you if I can’t take anything anymore.” TK promised.</p><p>“Good.” Reagan said finally seeming to let go of most of her worry as she slumped back into the car chair.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“A plane ride with a broken leg is fun.” Tk joked as he and Carlos sat beside the pool watching the kids play.</p><p>“I can imagine.” Carlos smiled as he grabbed Tk’s hand. </p><p>“No you can’t.” Tk agreed with a small laugh. “But it was worth it.” Tk pointed at the kids as hug smile appearing on his face. “I haven’t seen them this happy since this all happened.”</p><p>“Neither have I.” Carlos admitted a little sadly. “But they are now and were getting two whole weeks of seeing them this happy.”</p><p>“That we are.” TK nodded as Ronin came running over to them.</p><p>“Can we please go and get ice cream?” Ronin asked with a hopeful smile on his face as he bounced up and down on the tip of his toes with excitement.</p><p>“Of course.” Tk smiled more than happy for his kids to have lots of ice cream while they were on holiday. “But you know the rules, stay with your sister and done leave the hotel.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Ronin shouted as he ran back over to his sister before the two of them ran over to the ice cream bar.</p><p>“They’re going to spend the whole holiday hyper.” Carlos pointed out as he watched Ronin try and get as much ice cream possible onto his cone.</p><p>“I know but there so happy.” Tk sighed. “And they’ve been so well behaved the last couple months with everything that’s happened, let them be a little hyper.”</p><p>“I’ll remind you of that when Ronin doesn’t want to go to sleep tonight.” Carlos laughed.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Carlos was right off course and when it came time for the kids to go to bed Ronin wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“I let you have way more sweets them I should have and if you want me to get you again while were on this holiday I would go to bed.” Tk told Ronin not having any of this, it was already two and a half hours after his usual bed time, and Tk was naked.</p><p>“Fine.” Ronin crossed his arms over his chest before sitting down on his bed. “Were on holiday I don’t get why you’re making me go to bed early.”</p><p>“When were at home you would have been asleep over two hours ago so I don’t think it’s too early, and we had a long flight this morning and me and your dad are really tiered so please just go to bed, and well do something fun tomorrow.” Carlos told Ronin from where he had been watching leaning against the door frame.</p><p>“Fine.” Ronin repeated as he got into his bed. “Night.”</p><p>“Night buddy.” Tk said as he walked over to give Ronin a light kiss on the head. </p><p>“You were right.” Tk muttered as he shut the door to the kid’s room. </p><p>“Of course I was.” Carlos nodded as he sat down on the bed. “You give that one little bit of sugar and he’s hyper for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“He is.” Tk agreed as he sat down on the other side of the bed. “I swear sometimes I wonder if he’s eaten a whole bag of sweets when I’m talking to him.”</p><p>“I know.” Carlos laughed as he laid down pulling TK lightly into his side being carful of his leg. “It can be quite cute when he’s like that.”</p><p>“Or really annoying.” </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>The first week of their holiday the Reyes-Strand family spent most of their time at the hotel only leaving a few times to go down to the beach and look in some of the local shops.</p><p>The second week however the family spent time going out and doing some of the fun activities.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay waiting for us?” Reagan asked as they waited in the line to pay for the family to do a banana boat.</p><p>“Yeah I’m more then fine waiting here.” Tk nodded while he was a little sad that he couldn’t do this with his family, he found banana boats a little scary. “You three go and have lots of fun and I will be sitting on the beach getting a nice tan.” </p><p>“It’s going to be so much fun.” Ronin smiled go excited to be going on the banana boat as last year he wasn’t quit old enough to do it. </p><p>“It is.” Carlos nodded so happy that his kids where having a great time. “You sure ya’ll be okay while were doing this?” </p><p>“I will be just fine on my own for half an hour go have fun I’ll be just over there.” Tk said before walking back over to where they had left their stuff before his family could ask him if he was okay again.</p><p>Carlos smiled at his husband before walking up to the desk to pay for the ride.</p><p>*****</p><p>“That was so much fun.” Ronin said as they three of them walked back over to TK. </p><p>“Was it now?” Tk smiled at his son’s excitement before moving over to let him sit down next to him. “Did your dad fall off?”</p><p>“He did.” Reagan nodded as she sat down with a towel rapped around her. “Of course he did.”</p><p>“Hey Ronin fell of too.” Carlos defended as he also walked over to them. “And you almost fell of helping him back up.”</p><p>“Yeah but I didn’t.” Reagan shot back with a smile. “And you two did.”</p><p>“Now that makes me wish I was on it.” Tk laughed. “Your dad falls of every year, you would think being a police officer would mean he can hold onto a handle on a float.” </p><p>“Hey those things are really hard to stay on.” Carlos tried to defend himself but his family just carried on laughing. “You three are horrible people.” </p><p>“Sorry babe but it’s funny every year.” Tk apologised even as he carried on laughing.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“You’re getting a beer?” Reagan asked shocked once Carlos had ordered them dinner.</p><p>“Were on holiday.” Carlos replied. <br/>With Tk being sober they didn’t keep alcohol in the house and Carlos didn’t really drink around the kids unless they were on holiday or it was a special occasion. This holiday though Carlos had at first decided to stay away from alcohol knowing Tk was struggling with his sobriety while he was on pain meds, when Tk found out though he told his husband that he was allowed to have a beer while they were on holiday. <br/>“I’m allowed to treat myself.”</p><p>“Of course you are.” Reagan nodded knowing how much her dad had been doing for the family since Tk got hurt. “I was just surprised.”</p><p>Carlos just looked back down at his menu not sure what he was supposed to say right now. </p><p>“When we get home.” Ronin started getting his dad’s attention. “Will you be going back to work?”</p><p>“Not quite yet.” Tk shock his head. “I still have to weeks left of leave then I go back.” </p><p>“Good.” Ronin nodded happy that his dad was going to be home for a bit longer. “Papa?”</p><p>“Well we get back on Friday so I’ll be home for two days before I go back.” Carlos normally took a couple days off after they got back but this year he had used up most of his holidays when Tk was in the hospital and couldn’t afford to take more time off.</p><p>“Okay.” Ronin said with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“You have something planned bud?” Tk asked a little confused as to why Ronin was so interested in whether they were going to be taking time off all of a sudden.</p><p>“Just wondering.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>They spent the last few days of their holiday relaxing and making the most of being by the beach. And when they went back Tk was more than happy for going on the holiday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love yo know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes but it you spot any that I missed can you please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Went Tk got back home all the things that seems to have gotten better while on holiday went away when his told him the news that he was going to have to have surgery as the chemo wasn’t working well enough. </p><p>“It’s happening all over again.” TK sighed as he watched Carlos get ready for bed. “It’s all happening again.”</p><p>“I know but your dad was fine last time.” Carlos pointed out as he moved close to Tk. “And he’s going to be fine this time.” </p><p>“You don’t know that Carlos, no one knows what going to happen.” Tk shot back not wanting to get his hopes up that his dad would be okay.</p><p>“I know. I don’t know what’s going to happen and neither do you. So don’t worry. Your dads going to have his surgery and were going to see how things go from there okay.” Carlos moved over so that he was standing into between Tk’s leg’s his arms around his shoulder. “The doctors think they can get most of it from the surgery and then with a few weeks of chemo.”</p><p>“I can’t lose him Carlos.” Tk looked up at his husband with tears in his eyes. “I can’t lose him.”</p><p>“You’re not going to lose him Tk, your dad is a fighter and he’s going to fight.” Carlos pointed out knowing that Owen will fight with everything he has for his son. “He’s going to fight with everything he has.”</p><p>“What if that’s not enough?” TK asked.</p><p>“Your dad is one of the strongest people I know and he’s not going to let cancer be the thing that kills him.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I’m not planning on going anywhere any time soon.” Owen promised Tk the next day knowing how worried his son was right now. “I have two amazing grandkids and I want to see them grow up, I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“You can’t promise that dad.” Tk pointed out.</p><p>“I know I can’t but I’m going to try my damn hardest.” Owen promised as he grabbed Tk’s hand. “I’ve done this before and I came out just fine and the same thing is going to happen this time.”</p><p>Tk nodded trying to make himself believe that. “Okay.” </p><p>“Good, now go home I don’t need you sitting in a hospital waiting room waiting for me to come out of surgery.” Owen told him.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you here dad.” Tk insists mad that his dad could even think he would leave him. “You wouldn’t leave me here if I was the one having surgery so I’m not going to leave you.”</p><p>Owen just shook his head knowing that his son was stubborn and wouldn’t be changing his mind any time soon. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“My mum texted saying she’s back in New York and would love to see the kids.” Tk told Carlos when he got to the hospital later that day. “I think maybe we should let the kids stay there for a week or two.”</p><p>“We don’t have to talk about this right now.” Carlos pointed out knowing that Tk might not feel up to talking about stuff like this while his dad’s in surgery.</p><p>“No I need to focus on something else right now.” Tk said as he moved to hold Carlo’s hand. “My dad’s recovery will take a while and I need to come of the meds soon and I think it will be best if the kid’s aren’t here for some of that.”</p><p>“I can fly them down in a couple days if you want me to.” Carlos offered also worried that Tk might struggle coming off his meds. </p><p>“I just don’t know how easy I’ll find this and I don’t want the kids to know.” Tk explained even though he didn’t have to.</p><p>“Then I will fly them out at the weekend. That way they’ll get to see Owen when he comes out of surgery.” Carlos suggested.</p><p>“That would be great, mum’s missed them.” Tk knows his mum doesn’t get to see the kids as much as she would like to. “And I’m sure they missed there grandma.”</p><p>“They have.” Carlos nodded. “And they love going to New York so they will be more than happy going there.”</p><p>“That they will.” Tk agreed.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Owen made it out of the surgery with flying colours and before Tk knew if he was saying goodbye to the kids.</p><p>“I’ll see you too in a week.” Tk said as he pulled away from hugging Reagan. “Have fun with your grandma in New York.”</p><p>“We will.” Reagan nodded with a hug smile. “Tell Granddad I’m gonna call him every day to see how he is.”</p><p>“I will.” Tk promised before letting his son out of a hug. “Now go before I change my mind and make you stay.”</p><p>“I’ll call you when we get there.” Carlos promised as he gave Tk a quick kiss on the check.</p><p>“You better.” Tk said as they opened the door. “Love you.” He shouted as they walked out.</p><p>Tk sighed before walking into the living room sitting down on the sofa getting ready for the day on his own.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Tk’s not really sure what happened but as he sat at home watching the TV everything that happened during the accident came back and he found himself pancaking.<br/>Tk still felt like it was his fault he lost the baby, he hadn’t been able to stop himself no matter how hard he tried. He still felt like he could have stopped it, like he should have been able to save his baby, he had just been able to push it to the back of his mind with the holiday and everything going on with his dad. And as Tk sat there on his own he realised that he hadn’t been on his own, not truly since the accident happened and with the time on his own everything that he had tried not to think about came rushing to his mind.<br/>Worried that he wouldn’t be able to do this on his own Tk decided to make his way to the fire station and see some of his chosen family.</p><p>“Hey bud.” Judd said loudly when he saw Tk walking into the fire house. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well I figured Carlos is taking the kids to New York so I might as well come and see you guys.” Tk said as he walked up to the man he had come to see as a brother. </p><p>“So your just here because you have no one else to hang around with.” Judd confirmed jokingly.</p><p>“Yeah I normally have to work with you guys I don’t want to see you more than I have to.” Tk joked back as the two of them walked back to the living area. </p><p>“So when you coming back?” Judd asked as they sat down on one of the sofas.</p><p>“I should be all cleared up to come back to work in two weeks.” Tk smiled happy that he would finally be able to go back to work.</p><p>Judd just nodded trying not to show how happy he really was.</p><p>While the distraction worked for a little bit the team had to go out on a call only half an hour after Tk had gotten there and he was left on his own again not sure what to do to stop all the thoughts in his mind.</p><p>Tk decided to go for a walk hoping the fresh air would help him. <br/>The fresh air didn’t end up helping, it actually ended up doing the exact opposite and Tk was left to his own thoughts and without realising Tk had made his way to where he used to buy drugs.<br/>And again before he knew it he was at home sitting on his sofa with a bag of pills in his hands and no memory to buying them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tk sat there on his sofa looking down at the pills for what felt like forever before he heard Carlos’ car pull into the drive and he realised that he had been sat there for hours.</p><p>Tk quickly hid the pills before making sure he looked okay and walking into the kitchen so he could make the two of them some dinner.</p><p>Tk made it to the kitchen just in time for Carlos to walk in the front door. </p><p>“Honey I’m home.” Carlos shouted jokingly as he walked over to Tk. “The kids are with your mum and we have a week of it just being the two of us.”</p><p>TK just smiled before walking over to kiss Carlos. “I don’t remember the last time we had a whole week just the two of us.” Tk said trying not to let his mind wonder to the bag of pills currently hidden in his room.</p><p>“I have a few ideas of what we can do.” Carlos said as he pulled Tk in for a kiss.</p><p>“Do you now.” Tk said with a smirk all his worries about his secret going out the window as Carlos kissed him again.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>The next day Carlos kept Tk distracted from everything that was going on in his head but when Monday came and Tk was left on his own again everything came rushing back and hit him like a ton of bricks.</p><p>Tk didn’t want to use again and at the moment that part of his brain was winning.<br/>Not enough to tell anyone about the pills but enough for him to not take them.<br/>He had worked so hard to get sober and stay sober and he was going to try his damn hardest to stay sober.<br/>But he was worried because every minute Tk was left alone to his own thoughts that part of his brain that wanted him to use got stronger and he found it harder to fight off.</p><p>Wednesday was the last day with Tk on his meds and everything after that became harder.<br/>The pills he was on may not have been opioids but they still gave Tk a little relief.<br/>And now that he was off them the packet of opioids still hidden in his room got more and more tempting.</p><p>Carlos was trying his hardest to be there for his husband but he had to work, there was no way around that. Tk got that he did but as Friday came and he spend another day alone in their house he cracked.</p><p>At 12:45 Tk broke his fourteen years of sobriety and took one of the pills.<br/>Tk will forever remember that time, it’s the time he broke everything he had tried so hard for, the day he let his dad, his husband and his kids down. The day he let everyone he loved down.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Tk didn’t tell Carlos about his slip up when he got home and he didn’t take any pills that weekend. <br/>Not that he had much of a chance with him and Carlos making the most of their last few days of the kids being gone. </p><p>Tk hoped that he would be able to stop himself from using again and that it could just stay a one-time slip up and he wouldn’t have to tell his family. <br/>Tk had already put them through so much with his addictions and he didn’t want to put them through anymore unless he really had to.</p><p>Tk tried. The weekend was easier with his husband there, there wasn’t much of a chance for him to take anything. But on Monday when Carlos had to fly out to New York to pick the kids up Tk cracked again. </p><p>Tk felt useless after that.<br/>He felt like he wasn’t able to protect his own baby and felt like he wasn’t even able to do the one thing he tried his hardest to do.</p><p>Being Sober was the things he tried his hardest to do.<br/>The thing he promised everyone he loved he would try to do.</p><p>And yet somehow he just kept breaking his promise to himself and the people he loved.<br/>Somehow he just kept breaking it.<br/>He just kept letting everyone down.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Tk drew into himself after that.<br/>He didn’t really talk to anyone.<br/>He tried to act like everything was okay around the kids but even they were starting to realise that something wasn’t right with their dad.<br/>When the kids were around Tk talked to Carlos but when the two of them were alone he didn’t really say much and Carlos was really starting to worry.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos had no clue how he was supposed to help his husband.<br/>They had lost a child.<br/>And yeah it might not have been a child they had planned for but one they were happy and excited about nether the less.<br/>He knew how hard this was for Tk, it was hard for him too but Carlos knew it was hitting his husband more.<br/>He wished he knew how he could help but he had no clue, just like he had no clue about how bad everything had gotten for Tk.</p><p>Tk was using again.<br/>It wasn’t just twice, he was properly using again.<br/>No matter how ashamed he felt every time he took a pill he just couldn’t help himself.<br/>The pills helped, they helped him forget about his pain even if it was only for a little bit.<br/>Tk knew he should tell someone let them help him. But every time he went to tell them he stopped and the words just wouldn’t come out of his mouth.</p><p>Tk just bottled everything he was feeling about the baby, about him using again inside. He didn’t tell anyone because telling someone not only made everything real but it also put all of his troubles on someone else, someone he loved. But not telling someone was only making everything going on in Tk’s head worse. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Tk was able to go back to work just under two weeks after he started using again.<br/>And that helped him. At least a little bit.<br/>But it almost made him feel even worse. Knowing that he was supposed to be out their helping people but he could potentially hurt someone, was making everything worse and that was only making things worse.</p><p>Tk just wanted to help as many people as he could.<br/>He just wanted to be able to bring just a little bit of light into the world.</p><p>Tk didn’t say much while at the fire station and when he lost someone on a call he took it harder than he ever has.<br/>Every time he lost someone while on a call made Tk think he had done something wrong.<br/>Made him think that he could have done something to change it, something to help them.<br/>Deep down he knew that most of the time he couldn’t have done anything for them but right now that wasn’t the part of his brain that was winning right now, no the part of his brain that was saying he was doing everything wrong, the part that was saying he was a huge failure that was the part winning right now.</p><p>Everyone at the fire station noticed how distant Tk had gotten but they all also knew what Tk had been through and at first they just though he need to get used to being at work again, that he needed to work through things in his head.<br/>But then the first week went by, then the second and nothing had changed if anything Tk seemed more drawn into himself and they all started to get worried.</p><p>Carlos by this point had really started to worry about his husband.<br/>He had tried to talk to TK but he just got pushed away.</p><p>When the team came to him and asked if everything was okay.<br/>Explaining how Tk was while he was at work.<br/>Carlos got even more worried and decided it was time he talked to Owen and see if his father-in-law might know anyway he can help TK right now.</p><p>When Carlos first described what Tk was like Owen thought his son might have started using again but he quickly pushed that thought away knowing how hard his son had worked to stay sober and knowing that he needed to trust Tk more and the pair quickly tried to find ways they could help the person they both loved so much.</p><p>No one quite realised how bad things had gotten for Tk.</p><p>Everything was getting worse and Tk had no idea how to help himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love yo know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes but it you spot any that I missed can you please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've finished writing this story now and it's going to be 15 chapters. I will continue to post the rest of them once a week.</p><p>I was wondering if anyone wanted to read a sequel or a prequel to this story as I do have a few ideas in mind, and I was just wondering if people would be interested in reading it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Carlos and Owen talked they decided that the best thing to do right now was to give Tk a couple days and talk to him at the weekend when the kids weren’t around.</p><p>Neither of them wanted to push Tk too much. They didn’t want to be what made things even harder for Tk but they knew they couldn’t just sit back and watch someone they loved go through all that pain.</p><p>So that’s how on Saturday Tk found himself sitting across from his father and husband knowing something was up but not knowing what it was.</p><p>“We wanted to talk to you.” Owen started about a quarter of the way through dinner knowing they needed to have this conversation and that they couldn’t put I off any longer.</p><p>“What’s up?” Tk asked trying to act normal and not look worried.</p><p>“Were worried about you.” Carlos said as placed both his hand in the middle of the table ready to comfort his husband whenever he needed it. “You’ve been really closed of lately.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Tk said trying to sound convincing but not doing a very good job. “I promise I’m fine.” Tk repeated sounding a little more convincing the second time.</p><p>“Tyler you can tell us if you’re not.” Carlos reminded him with a comforting smile. “You can tell us anything.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Tk said again really not ready to get into all of this. “I promise you I’m fine and if I’m not I will tell you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Owen said a little reluctantly. “Come to us whenever you’re ready to talk.” <br/>Both Owen and Carlos knew that pushing TK wasn’t a good thing and that sometimes they just needed to let him work things out for himself and come to them when they’re ready.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Tk knew he probably should have taken the chance to tell Owen and Carlos what was going on but he just couldn’t get the words to come out of his mouth.</p><p>Tk should have taken the chance to tell them he knew that and it was only going to become clearer that Wednesday on his day off.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>When Carlos got the call he could believe he had missed it.</p><p>“Owen.” Carlos said when his father-in-law finally picked up the phone.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Owen asked sensing the tone of Carlos’ voice.</p><p>“Tk’s in the hospital.” Carlos told him as he put his phone on loud speaker and started the car.</p><p>“What happened?” Owen asked hoping to god this wasn’t what he thought it was.</p><p>“Doctor said it was a suspected overdose.” Carlos said sounding so heartbroken. “He’s been using again.”</p><p>“He’s been using again.” Owen repeated feeling like a horrible dad for not having picked it up sooner. </p><p>“Do you think you can come to the hospital?” Carlos asked not thinking he could be on his own right now.</p><p>“Yeah I’ll head to the hospital now.” Owen promised just wanting to be at his son’s bedside. </p><p>“I’ll see you there.” Carlos said as he pulled into the car park.</p><p>“See you soon.” Owen agreed before Carlos hung up the phone.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Hey.” Owen said softly as he walked into the waiting room and sat down next to Carlos.</p><p>“Hey.” Carlos looked up at Owen tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Owen asked his panic coming on full force at Carlos’ face.</p><p>“Yeah the doctor said they got to him in time and he should be fine.” Carlos nodded. “Physically at least, mentally I have no clue.”</p><p>“We’ll be here to help him.” Owen pointed out as he placed a comforting hand on Carlos’ shoulder.</p><p>“I know but he won’t talk to us.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t talk last time we saw him.” Owen agreed before adding. “But after this he might decide to talk, he normally dose.” Owen said feeling like it was crazy how he knew his son normally reacted after he overdosed.</p><p>“He’s overdosed four times in his life.” Carlos pointed out a little proud that his husband had been able to survive all this and also a little sad that his husband has had to deal with all this. “The doctor said there could be some side effects but we won’t know until his stomachs been bumped and he’s awake.”</p><p>“And we’ll be there.” Owen knew how hard this all must be for Carlos and he was trying to be as comforting as he could be. “If he needs us well be there for him whatever he needs.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Carlos nodded.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“What.” Tk mumbled as he started to wake up.</p><p>“Hey baby.” Carlos leaned forward squeezing Tk’s hand.</p><p>“What happened?” Tk asked as he looked around the waiting room.</p><p>“You OD.” Carlos told him softly. </p><p>“I did?” TK asked feeling like ha was about to cry.</p><p>“Yeah you did kid.” Owen nodded being woken up from his sleep by his son and son-in-laws voices.</p><p>Tk just nodded as he help back his tears again. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah I know.” Carlos nodded. “But you need to let us help you now.” </p><p>“Okay.” TK agreed as he let Carlos pull him in for a hug. “Okay.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“You sure this is the best idea?” Owen asked TK the next day as he watched his son pack a bag.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tk nodded turning round to look at his dad. “I need help. More help then you and Carlos can give me. This is the best idea right now.”</p><p>“Okay if this is what you think you need.” Owen nodded not wanting to see his son go away but willing to let whatever needed to happen, happen if it helped his son.</p><p>“It’s three months dad then I’m back here and hopefully it would have helped me.” Tk moved over to pull his dad into a hug. “Now you should probably go. The kids are going to be here any minute and I need to tell them all of this.”</p><p>“I will see you as soon as you’re allowed visitors.” Owen promised with a sad smile.</p><p>“See you then dad.” Tk nodded before watched his dad leave and he got back to packing his bag.</p><p>“Were home.” Carlos shouted twenty minutes later when he got back with the kids from picking them up from school.</p><p>TK sighed getting himself ready before walking out of his room and walking into the living room. “We need to talk to you two.”</p><p>“Okay.” Reagan said sensing the tension in her dad’s shoulders. </p><p>“You know I was at the hospital yesterday.” Tk started as he sat down on the sofa next to Carlos and opposite the kids. “I was at the hospital because I overdosed.”</p><p>“You overdosed?” Reagan asked.</p><p>“Yeah I overdosed on opioids.” Tk nodded before getting ready to get into the story. “I’ve been a drug addict since I was fifteen years old.”</p><p>“Dad.” Reagan said feeling horrible for her dad right now.</p><p>“I was sober for almost sixteen years before I relapsed.” Tk told them finally saying the words out load. “I never wanted you two to have to deal with this but your papa and I have decided that at the moment the best thing for me to do is go to Rehab.” </p><p>“How long?” Reagan asked looking really worried for her dad.</p><p>“Three months.” Tk sighed not looking forward to being away from his kids for that long. “You’ll be able to visit in a couple weeks. And I know this is going to be hard on you.”</p><p>“Why did you start using again?” Ronin asked speaking for the first time since his dad told him.</p><p>“Because I haven’t been in a very good place at the moment.” Tk explained softly not wanting to go into too much detail about what happened with his kids. “I couldn’t take it and I broke.”</p><p>“What was too much?” Ronin asked still not getting while his dad felt the need to take drugs.</p><p>Tk sighed knowing he had to tell his kids what was really going on. “You know my accident at work?” Tk waited until he saw Reagan and Ronin nod before he continued. “I was pregnant when it happened and I lost the baby.”</p><p>“You were pregnant?” Reagan asked just wanting to get up and hug her dad.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tk nodded as he looked at the clock above the fire place. “I couldn’t really take it.”</p><p>“When are you going?” Ronin asked.</p><p>“Tonight.” Tk said as he looked at Carlos. “Were going to drop you off with grandpa and grandma and then your papa is going to drop me off there.”</p><p>Reagan nodded before finally getting up and hugging her dad. “I love you.” Reagan told her dad needing him to know she’s there.</p><p>“I love you too.” Tk said as he help back tears. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Carlos said as he and Tk said goodbye. </p><p>“Yeah in a few weeks.” Tk nodded as he buried his head in Carlos’ shoulder. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Carlos whispered not ready to leave his husband. </p><p>“Thank you for everything.” Tk said as he pulled back a little.</p><p>“Of course anything for you too.” Carlos promised before leaning in to give Tk a quick kiss. </p><p>“I have to go.” Tk said as he pulled away from his husband. </p><p>“Go.” Carlos told him as he let go. “I love you and I’ll come see you as soon as I can.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Tk said before he let one of the nurses take him into the clinic.</p><p>Carlos sighed holding back tears as he watched his husband go into rehab.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected any mistakes I could find, if I misses some please just let  me know in the comments and I will correct them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leave me alone.” Ronin shouted at Carlos as he walked away from his father.</p><p>“Come back here.” Carlos shouted at his son even though he had already started following Ronin into the other room. “We need to talk.”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk.” Ronin shot back as he spun around to face his dad. </p><p>“I know you don’t.” Carlos nodded understanding exactly were his son was coming from. “But we have too.”</p><p>“He left us.” Ronin shouted as the tears started to build up on his eyes. “He just left us.”</p><p>Carlos sighed before guiding his son over to sit on the couch. “I know your dad’s not here right now but he hasn’t let us. He’s gonna come in under three months.”</p><p>“I hate him.” Ronin told his dad.</p><p>“You don’t hate him.” Carlos shock his head. “You’re just a little mad at him.”</p><p>“He messed up, he was stupid and now we have to pay.” </p><p>“You dad did mess up.” Carlos nodded, he and Tk having decided they weren’t going to lie to their kids when it came to what happened. “But he’s trying to make up for it, he had gone there because it’s the best way for him to get better. He needs it.”</p><p>“He needed to leave us?” Ronin asked sounding a lot younger then his ten years.</p><p>“He didn’t need to leave us.” Carlos shock his head. “He needed to go somewhere where he couldn’t get any access to what he wanted, he needed to be away from everything but not us and defiantly not you.”</p><p>“I’m still really mad at him.”</p><p>“I know and you’re allowed to be, but try and think of this from your dad’s point of view, he wants to get better for the three of us and he’s doing everything in his power to do just that.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Hey.” Carlos said before he pulled his husband in for a hug.</p><p>“Hey.” Tk said back taking a good look over Carlos. “I’ve missed you so much.”    </p><p>“I’ve missed you to.” Carlos and Tk sat down next to each other on the sofa just happy that there together. “I can’t believe it’s been three weeks.”</p><p>“I know.” Tk placed his hand on Carlos’ thigh. “How are the kids?”</p><p>“There fine, enjoying summer.” Carlos told him with a smile as he thought about his kids. “They miss you but there okay, been spending a lot of time with your dad.”</p><p>“They have?” Tk asked a little shocked.</p><p>“Yeah I think your dad misses you.” Carlos sighed as he placed his hand on top of Tk’s. “The kids are enjoying it. He’s there granddad so he doesn’t have to be quite as strict as I do.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tk laughed feeling his emotions get the best of him. “I miss you all so much.”</p><p>“We all miss you too.” Carlos pulled Tk in for a hug knowing he needed it right now. “Two months then your home.”</p><p>“It feels like I’ve been here forever.” Tk admits trying not to cry. “I don’t know if I can do two more months.”</p><p>“I’m going to come back and see you every weeks.” Carlos promised. “And I’ll bring the kids with me next time.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see them.” TK feels the first tear slip down his check. “I’ve never been away from them for this long.”</p><p>“Great practice for when Reagan moves out in four years.” Carlos joked just getting a glare from his husband. “What we both know she’s smart enough to get into whatever collage she wants and she’s going to go.”</p><p>“I know.” Tk nodded dreading when that day would come. “But it’s not for four years so let’s not think about it.”</p><p>“Okay we won’t think about it.” Carlos promised with a small laugh. “Your dad wanted me to tell you that everything looked great at his last appointment.”</p><p>“That’s amazing.” Tk smiled. “Are the kids mad at me?”</p><p>“No, of course not.” Carlos assured him shocked that Tk could even think that. “What do they have to be mad about?”</p><p>“I never told them about any of this, then I spring this on them the day I leave.” Tk explained.</p><p>“There not mad.” Carlos promised with a reassuring smile “They miss you but that’s it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tk nodded trying to believe his husband. “I would be mad if I was them.”</p><p>“They were a little at first.” Carlos admitted. “But then I talked to them and they get it now there fine. They can’t wait to see you.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see them either.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Dad.” Reagan said with a sad smile as TK pulled her in for a hug. “Dad.”</p><p>“Hey baby girl.” Tk let a tear slip down his face as he pulled Reagan in for an even tighter hug. Reagan pulled away to let Tk pull Ronin in for a hug. “I’ve missed you too so much.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too Dad.” Reagan smiled as they all sat down on the sofas. </p><p>“How have you too been?” Tk asked looking between his two kids a sad smile on his face.</p><p>“Good.” Reagan nodded. “Summer’s been good.”</p><p>“Have you done anything fun?” Tk was struggling to keep the emotions out of his voice. </p><p>“Just normal summer holiday stuff dad.” Reagan shrugged wishing there was more to tell Tk. “Hung out with my friends, have to put up with Ronin.”</p><p>“Hey.” Ronin said hurt. “I have to put up with you.”</p><p>Tk laughed loving the fact that the kids were just acting like they normal did. “You been good for your papa?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Both of the said with a nod making Tk look over at Carlos.</p><p>“They’ve been good.” Carlos nodded.</p><p>“How long till you come home?” Ronin asked looking over at his dad with a nervous look.</p><p>“Two months.” Tk smiled at them trying to look reassuring. “Not long now.” He promised them placing a hand on Ronin’s shoulder. “And we’ll get to see each other every week until then.”</p><p>“I know.” Ronin nodded looking back down at his hands. </p><p>“Hey.” Tk said trying to get his son to look at him. “I miss you two so much.” Tk started when Ronin finally looked up at him. “And I want nothing more than to be at home with you but right now the right things for me is to be here. I need to get better so that I can be there for you too and I’m going to, I’m not gonna stop fighting till I get back to you.”</p><p>“It’s just weird.” Ronin shrugged his shoulders not very good at talking about his emotions. “Not having you around and I do miss you.”</p><p>“Good.” Tk laughed trying to lighten the mood a little. “I’m gonna be just fine okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” Ronin nodded starting to feel a little better.</p><p>The rest of the visit was spent with the kids telling TK everything they had been up to during the summer so far and Tk couldn’t have asked for a better visit.</p><p>--**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Last visit.” Carlos pointed out smiling over at Tk.</p><p>“Last visit.” Tk nodded a smile also forming on his face. “I get to come home next week.”</p><p>“You do.” Carlos nodded taking Tk’s hand. “I can’t wait to have you home.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to be home.” Tk brought Carlos’ hands up to his mouth gently kissing the back of it. “I don’t want to be away from you guys this long ever again.”</p><p>“Good because I don’t want you gone for this long ever again.” </p><p>“How are the kids?” Tk asked after a couple minutes.</p><p>“There good.” Carlos nodded his face always lighting up when he was talking about the kids, at least when they were being well behaved. “Reagan’s happy to be back at school and Ronin hates it, so nothing strange there.”</p><p>“Good.” Tk nodded, knowing his kids where okay was one of the main things getting him through this. “I can’t wait to see them. I hate that school’s gone back.”</p><p>“They hate not being able to see you two.” Carlos told him knowing it would bring a smile back to Tk’s face. “But less than a week.”</p><p>“Less than a week.” Tk repeated. “I couldn’t have done this without you.” Tk told him his face getting serious. “I don’t think I could have don’t any of it without you.”</p><p>“You could have.” Carlos argued. “Your one of the strongest people I know Tk, and you could have gotten through this without me.”</p><p>“I couldn’t have.” Tk argued back but decided to leave it at that knowing they could waist there whole visit talking about it. “You still helped me a lot.”</p><p>“Glad to know.” Carlos smirked. “Your dad can’t wait to see you. Said he’s going to come with us when we pick you up.”</p><p>“He is.” Tk’s smiled grew, he had really missed his dad. “It feels like I haven’t seen him in forever.”</p><p>“He said the same thing.” Carlos laughed.</p><p>The rest of their visit went pretty much like every other visit, Carlos telling Tk what he and the kids had been up to and Tk telling him what he had been up to.<br/>And before they knew it the pair were saying goodbye happy with the knowledge that next time they see each other they won’t have to say goodbye an hour later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but I might have missed some. If you spot any that I missed please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tk smiled over at his husband as he drove the two of them home. “I finally get to come home.”</p><p>“You do.” Carols nodded his smile just as big as Tk’s. “The kids can’t wait to see you.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see them.” </p><p>“They were so mad when I made them go to school this morning. Wanted to come with me to get you.” Carol told Tk quickly looking over at his husband before turning his attention back to the road. “Your dad’s mad that he didn’t get to come either, was really excited to see you.”</p><p>“They need to go to school and I get why dad couldn’t come, I’ll see him in couple days anyways.” Tk said not having expected the kids to be there when he was picked up. “The kids needs to be in school especially as they’ve only just gone back.”</p><p>“That’s what I said.” Carol nodded having had several long conversations with his kids in the last few days about this. “They wouldn’t listen.”</p><p>“Of course they didn’t. There stubborn like their dad.”</p><p>“I hope you mean yourself.” Carols told Tk.</p><p>“I’ve missed this.” Tk sighed letting his head fall back against the head rest.</p><p>“What?” Carols asked a little confused.</p><p>“Us talking.” </p><p>“We’ve talked lots.” Carols pointed out.</p><p>“Us talking like this.” Tk clarified. “Noting hanging over our shoulders. Just talking.”</p><p>“I’ve missed it too.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“How is it like ten time’s cleaner then when I left?” Tk asked as they walked into the house.</p><p>“You’re the messy one out of the two of us.” Carlos pointed out placing TK’s bag on the floor and pulling his husband in for a hug.</p><p>“I’m not that messy.” Tk argued before Carlos pulled him in for a kiss. “God I’ve missed that.”</p><p>Carlos laughed a little as he agree, “I’ve missed it too. All of this.”</p><p>“I know this is probably going to ruin the mood but what time do the kids get home today?” Tk asked pulling away from Carlos enough so that he could look at him.</p><p>“They both said their coming straight home from school, so we should have about three hours before there here.” Carlos told him as he leaned his forehead on Tk’s.</p><p>“Is it bad that we have the house to ourselves and I just want our kid’s home?” Tk asked after giving Carlos a quick kiss.</p><p>“Of course not.” Carlos shock his head. “You’ve been away in rehab for three months, it’s more than normal that you want to see the two of them more than anything. I know I would.”</p><p>“I want to see everyone so much.” Tk admitted the two of them just standing in their hall way, in each other’s arms. “My dad and the team. I can’t believe I haven’t seen any of them in three months.”</p><p>“They can’t wait to see you either.” Carlos assured him. “Said it’s been weird not having you round the station this long.”</p><p>“It’s been weird not to see them for this long.” Tk agreed. “And not being at the station for this long.”</p><p>“Well your home now and everyone’s coming round to see you at the weekend and you’ll be back at work in two. So things are gonna start going back to normal.”</p><p>“I can’t wait. I missed our normal boring life.” Tk laughed a little.</p><p>“When is our life ever boring?”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Dad.” Reagan said happily when the two kids walked into the leaving room to see both their parents.</p><p>“Hey you two.” TK smiled as he pushed himself up walking over and pulling his daughter in for a hug. “Give your dad a hug.” Tk turned round to face Ronin.</p><p>Ronin reluctantly let his dad pull him in for a hug. “I’m glad your home dad.”</p><p>“I’m glad to be home.” Tk agreed before pulling the two of them over to the sofa. “We thought we could order dinner tonight and just sit in here and watch TV just the four of us tonight.”</p><p>“That sounds nice.” Reagan agreed with a nod as she curled up on TK’s side. “We haven’t had takeaway since you left.”</p><p>“Has your dad not ordered you takeaway since I left?” Tk asked in fake shock, knowing that if his husband had his way they would never get takeaway. “Well I’m gonna make up for that now that I’m back.”</p><p>“Are you better now?” Ronin asked from where he was sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. </p><p>“No.” Tk said knowing he needed to as honest as he can about this with his kids after everything they had been through. “I’m never gonna be over this buddy, but I am gonna work my damn hardest to make sure I never slip up again. Took make sure I am the best dad I can be to the two of you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Ronin nodded satisfied with Tk’s answer. </p><p>“Good.” Tk smiled. “We can talk about what happened all you want tomorrow okay but right now I want us all to just sit here as a family, okay?”</p><p>When both the kids nodded Tk turned the TV and the four of them settled in for the night.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Welcome home.” Everyone shouted when Tk walked through the front door.</p><p>Once he got past the shock TK smiled over at his team, his family as they each took their turn in giving him a hug hello. </p><p>“So this is why you kicked me out of my own house?” Tk asked Judd with a small laugh.</p><p>“Yeah we couldn’t let you come home without a party.” Judd nodded as he walked back to stand with the rest of the group. </p><p>“Thank you for all this.” Tk smiled at all them. “But I do hope you have something better than us just all standing round here planned.”</p><p>Grace nodded as she walked forward taking his hand. “That husband of mine is going to cook some delicious meat on the BBQ and were all gonna hang out in that amazing backyard of yours.” </p><p>Tk smile grew wider as they all walked into the backyard, the kids all having their own fun at the end of the garden while the adults all sat round the table drinks in hand catching Tk up on everything that had happened in the three months he had been gone, weather it was just the little things like Mateo falling off of the fire truck while he was cleaning or the fact that he and his Fiancé were expecting their first baby together.</p><p>“Thank you for all this.” Tk said to Carlos as the two of them sat at the end of the table, is arm over Carlos’ shoulder. “I know you planned it all and it is defiantly what I needed.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re having fun. It is really nice.” Carlos agreed as he moved his head to look at Tk. “Having everyone here together.”</p><p>“It’s always nice.” Tk agreed before Judd and Grace’s youngest son ran over wanting his uncle’s attention.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you two want to talk about what happened?” Tk asked as the four of them eat dinner the day after the party.</p><p>“Do you mind?” Reagan asked wanting to know what happened but not wanting to force her dad to talk about things he didn’t feel up to.</p><p>“No.” Tk shock his head even though he was a little nervous. “If you two want to know I will tell you.”</p><p>“When did it all start?” Reagan asked.</p><p>“When I was about fifteen.” Tk sighed always hating to think back to that time in his life. “Things weren’t very good at home for me and I was friends with an older guy, so I went out with him to a party and people were using drugs, when someone offered me some I said yes because I wanted to forget about everything that was happening. I didn’t think I would get addicted to them so I kept using them until I couldn’t go a single day without using.”</p><p>“Was this the first time you overdosed?” Ronin asked not looking up from where he had been staring at the table since the start of the conversation. </p><p>“No.” Tk almost whispered as Carlos placed a hand on his thigh. “I was able to keep using for almost two years before anyone found out, I ended up overdosing at a friend’s house when I was seventeen, that was how granddad found out.”</p><p>“What did he do?” Ronin asked finding it hard to picture how his granddad would react to something like that.</p><p>“I asked him to give me a chance to get clean on my own, and dad was amazing through the withdrawal and everything that came.”</p><p>“So you never used after that?” Reagan asked trying to do that dates in her head. </p><p>“No.” Tk shocked his head with a sigh. “I met this boy about five months after I got sober and I hadn’t got my head around the fact that I was gay, and I started using again. Turned out the guy used too and it all got pretty bad after that. I overdosed about a week before my nineteenth birthday. Dad said I had to go to rehab after that, it really worked.”</p><p>“You told us you had been sober for sixteen years, that’s longer.” Reagan pointed out.</p><p>“I used a few more times in the first two years but then I was doing really well, I joined the fire academy and I met this guy.” Tk couldn’t help but smile a little as he remembered back to his first few days in the fire academy. “At the time he seemed like the best man in the world, he helped me stay sober.”</p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“He got tired of me, starting seeing someone else.” Tk laughed a little humourless laugh. “I thought if I proposed it would fix everything, I was wrong he said no and told me that he was in love with someone else. I used again that night. Dad found me the next day having overdosed in my apartment and he moved the two of us out here. I starting using again not long after your granddad got cancer for the first time, your dad found me and helped me stay sober. I didn’t us again until this year.”</p><p>“You wanted to marry someone else?” Ronin asked shocked not able to picture his parents with anyone other than each other.</p><p>“I don’t think I ever wanted to marry him, I think I just wasn’t ready to lose him.” Tk admitted.</p><p>“We still love you.” Reagan assured Tk. “We don’t care about all of that. I personally think it just shows how strong you are.”</p><p>“Me to.” Ronin agreed with his sister.</p><p>Tk smiled at his kids letting out a relived smile. “I love all three of you some much.”</p><p>“We love you too dad.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“That went really well.” Tk smiled happily as he and Carlos laid in bed that night. “They took it really well.”</p><p>“They did.” Carlos nodded. “I knew they would, you should listen to me more.”</p><p>“I should.” Tk nodded with a small laugh. “How did we raise such amazing kids?”</p><p>“I have no clue.” Carlos admitted. “They are pretty amazing and they love you. There just going to be there for you.”</p><p>“I know. I think I knew before I told them I was just so panicked about telling them all that shit.” Tk sighed as he laid his head on Carlos’ chest.</p><p>“You didn’t tell them everything.” Carlos pointed out as he brought a hand up to stoke Tk’s back. “There was obviously things you couldn’t tell them. And there your kids Tyler, they love you and they now know how hard you’ve worked and how hard you’re gonna work to stay sober.</p><p>“I’m not gonna let myself slip up again.” Tk promised angling his head to look Carlos in the face. “I promise you I am not gonna put you through that.”</p><p>Carlos smiled down at Tk his love for the man growing. “I love you through thick or thin Tyler I promised you when we got married that I would be there for everything and I meant it, I still do. I will always be here by your side cheering you on.”</p><p>Tk felt his heart swell with love as he leant up to give TK a quick kiss. “I really did marry the best man in the whole world.”</p><p>“That would be me.” Carlos joked back as he kissed Tk again. “Just whenever you feel like using again come to me, you can shout and scream or we can just talk or you can cry, okay whatever you need to stay sober I am here.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Tk rested his head back down on Carlos’ chest. “I don’t know what I would do without you I really don’t. But I think you should see someone.”</p><p>“What?” Carlos asked a little shocked as and confused, not sure were his husband could be going with this.</p><p>“A therapist.” Tk said with a small smile. “Things have been really hard recently and I think you need to talk to someone about it.”</p><p>“I’m fine Tyler.” Carlos promised. “I’m not the one who all of that.”</p><p>“But you are.” Tk shock his head. “I may have been the one who overdosed but and went to rehab but you had to stay here and look after the kids and deal with it on your own. I think it would help you to talk to someone who isn’t a friend about everything.”</p><p>Carlos looked over at his husband knowing the man was right. “I will see someone.” Carlos promised. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“So how’s being back at work?” Owen asked when he saw his son a couple days after Tk’s first day back at work.</p><p>“A little weird.” Tk admitted. “I’ve never taken that much time off before, and the last time I took more than two weeks off was when I was pregnant with Ronin, so it’s been a little weird but good.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” Owen smiled over at his son. “How’s Carlos dealing with you going back?”</p><p>“He’s good, he’s been really good about everything.” Tk smiled just thinking about his husband and how amazing he’s been since he got back home. “He’s letting me do everything at my own pace and just being there to help me when I need him.”</p><p>“I always knew he was the right person for you.” Owen told Tk making his son look at him with a shocked and confused look.</p><p>“What? You made it seem like you didn’t when we first started dating.”</p><p>“I’m your dad I have to, but I always knew. With everyone you dated before Carlos I knew they weren’t good enough for my son but with Carlos I don’t know what it was but I knew he would be the one for you and that he was worthy of dating my son.” Owen explained. “And I was right.”</p><p>“You were right dad.” Tk nodded with a small laugh. “I don’t know how I would make it through this without him dad I really don’t.”</p><p>“Good thing you have him then right?”</p><p>“Yeah it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>there's only one chapter left after this one and I just wanted to thank everyone for all the kudos' people let and all the really nice comments. It means so much to me to know that people like the story's I'm writing. This story is both my ost kudos story and my story with the most hits and I'm so glad that people liked it so much.</p><p>I have read through this chapter and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple of months were a lot easier than Tk expected them to be. <br/>sure there was moments were he struggled when it came to being sober but in the end the knowledge that his family were there for him always got him past them. </p><p>“I think I’m ready to start trying again.” Tk said all of a sudden while he and Carlos where lying in bed.</p><p>“What?” Carlos asked in shocked as he moved his head to look at his husband.</p><p>“After everything happened you said that if I was ever ready to try again we would. And I think I am.” Tk clarified. As he let a nervous smile form on his face. “I want us to have another baby.”</p><p>“Okay.” Carlos nodded. “We can try for another baby.”</p><p>Tk just closed the distance between them as he kissed Carlos. “Another baby.”</p><p>************</p><p>“Are you sure about having another baby?” Carlos asked Tk as the two of them got ready for work the next morning.</p><p>“Yeah I am.” Tk asked looking round. “Are you not?”</p><p>“No, no, no I am.” Carlos assured him as he also turned round to look at his husband. “I just want to make sure that after everything you are ready.”</p><p>“I am.” Tk nodded. “I’ve been sober for just over a year, I’m doing really well in therapy. I think now’s the perfect time.”</p><p>“Then were gonna have another baby.” Carlos promised. </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“It’s negative.” Tk said sadly as he looked down at the pregnancy text.</p><p>“We’ve only been trying for two months.” Carlos pointed out as he placed a comforting hand on Tk’s shoulder. “Give it some more time. This is going to happen for us we just need to give it a bit of time.”</p><p>“Time, I can do time.” Tk agreed as he chucked the stick in the bin. “My last pregnancy’s kind of just happened, we don’t really know what this bit is like.”</p><p>“We don’t.” Carlos agreed as Tk walked over to him and he quickly pulled the man into a hug. “But were going to keep trying till we get a baby.”</p><p>“Yeah we are.” Tk nodded into his husbands shoulder basking in the warmth from the hug. “A little baby. Do you really think we can handle a baby at our age?”</p><p>“Were not that old.” Carlos argued with a laugh. “And yeah I think we can, I know we can.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>It took another four months for the married couple to finally get the results they had been hoping for.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Tk looked up from the pregnancy stick his face lit up from happiness. “I’m fucking pregnant.”</p><p>“You’re pregnant.” Carlos repeated just as happily as Tk threw himself into his arms. “You’re pregnant.” </p><p>“I am.” Tk pulled back from the hug enough to place both his and Carlos’ hand on his flat stomach.</p><p>“This is amazing.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“How are you doing Tk?” </p><p>“I’m doing good.” Tk nodded looking over at his therapist. “Things are good.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Stephanie asked as she leant forward in her chair.</p><p>“Yeah I am. I think for the first time in a while I am.” Tk admitted his eyes focused on his hands. “Everything is really good at home and things are amazing with Carlos.”</p><p>“That’s really good Tk it is.” Stephanie nodded with a small smile. “I’m happy for you. How’s it been staying sober?”</p><p>“Easier than I expected. There’s still moments when I think about using but it’s getting easier to get past those moments. I know those moments aren’t going to go away and I’m okay with that fact, I am.” Tk looked up from his hands. “I’m really excited about the new baby.”</p><p>“Have you told the kids yet?” Stephanie asked, Tk having admitted the previous session that he was a little worried about telling his kids the news.</p><p>“No.” Tk shock his head. “Carlos and I decided to wait till I’m at least twelve weeks, after last time we just want to be careful.”</p><p>“I know you’re worried about losing this baby.” Stephanie started. “And I know I can’t make that go away but I do think you should focus more on the happy side of this.”</p><p>“I am trying to.” Tk promised. “When it’s just me and Carlos I don’t really worry about it at all, I only really get worried about it when it comes to telling everyone else.”</p><p>“I understand that. And telling them is something you should do in your own time.”</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“Your dad and I have something we need to tell you.” Tk said as the family all ate dinner about seven weeks after he found out he was pregnant.</p><p>“What’s up dad?” Reagan asked looking up from her food.</p><p>Tk looked between his two kids before he decided to just come out with it, not wanting to give himself the chance to chicken out. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“You’re pregnant.” Reagan said with a smile.</p><p>“You’re having another baby?” Ronin asked not looking quit as happy as his sister.</p><p>“Yeah were having another baby.” Carlos nodded. “You two okay with that?”</p><p>“Yeah I am. I’m really happy for you two.” Reagan nodded her smile not faltering.</p><p>“What about you?” Tk looked over at his son a little nervously. </p><p>“I don’t really care.” Ronin shrugged his shoulder. “As long as the baby doesn’t keep me up at night I don’t really care.”</p><p>“Well I can’t promise that.” Tk pointed out. </p><p>“Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet?” Ronin asked. “I’m hoping it a boy I don’t think I could handle another sister.”</p><p>“We don’t know, can’t find out for about another two months, and we don’t really have any control over it being a boy or girl.”</p><p>“I know I just hope it’s a boy.” Ronin shrugged before going back to eating his diner.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>“How did we get here?” Tk asked as he and Carlos laid snuggled up on the sofa both of them with a hand on his small baby bump. “With an amazing family.”</p><p>“I have no clue.” Carlos shock his head. “We just did and I wouldn’t change any of it for the world.”</p><p>“Neither would I.” Tk agreed looking up at his husband. “I wouldn’t change any of the bad moments either because I don’t think we would be here without them.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t change a damn thing.” Carlos promised him leaning down to rest his forehead against Tk’s “Not when we have such an amazing family, get to live in an amazing home.”</p><p>“I love you so much Carlos Reyes-Strand. With everything I have.”</p><p>“I love you with everything I have to Tyler Kennedy Reyes-Strand.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've really enjoyed writing this story and I want to thank everyone for the nice comments and all the kudos on this story, I really appreciate them.</p><p>I hope you liked the final chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted whole reading please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.<br/>I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.<br/>I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.<br/>so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>